Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension
by PrincessMiya
Summary: Long after the defeat of the Subspace Army, the world has been restored to peace. A new evil rises and plans on ruling the world and all of it's brawlers. It's up to a bounty hunter and a young Hylian solider to rescue the world. Can two entirely different people make such a strong bond?(This story has sweet content) K plus just to be safe; no blood or gore! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

_The World of Trophies..._

_Guarded by the most bravest and adventurous adventures_

_Revolves around a righteous companionship_

_Between a young Hylian Warrior_

_And a Metroid Ranger_

_Who would have thought_

_That two entirely different perople_

_Could have such a strong bond?_

_Darkness will ascend from their frozen state_

_To take possession of all those_

_Important to the Metroid Ranger_

_And the Hylian Solider_

_Who can stop the insuppressible Morlocks?_

_Will courage sprout from the heroes' hearts?_

_Will love really conquer all?_


	2. The Cave of Voret

**Super Smash Bros Brawl: Ascension**

**Chapter 1: The Cave of Voret**

Darkness engulfs a frozen cave, a cave where the evil ones are caster once they have returned to their former trophy state. The whispers of revenge and failure can be heard if you listen close enough, if you shut your eyes tight enough, if your will of revenge is strong enough.

Footsteps are echoed throughout the cave. Footsteps of a known body. The figure wears a dark clock, hiding his eyes and only revealing is mouth and nose.

He walks to an icicle-like stage where the greatest villans are displayed, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario.

"Only three?!" The disappointed boy said. He turned around to see all the other assist trophies.

"_Oh_..." the boy said relieved. The dark figure went up to Ganondorf, touching his forehead.

A golden glow abundant with rays ascends from his trophy.

The King of Evil collaspes to the ground, ice particles being lifted in the air. "Ugh..._ what_-!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he looked around. He then saw the back of the boy's cloak. Ganondorf launched himself to his feet.

"Who are you?!" Ganondorf commanded. The boy chuckled as he sneaked in a grin. The boy turned around. Ganondorf looked surprised.

"If I remember correct, I revived _you_. _You_ do not command _me_. _I_ command _you_." the boy responded.

Ganondorf held a grudge as he growled, watching as the boy revived the other two trophies.

"What in Mario's world?!" Wario screamed, almost making the cave cave in on itself! Bowser roared.

"Calm, my slaves, calm." the boy ordered. Bowser and Wario looked at the figure.

"Who the heck are you?!" Wario asked. The boy laughed at him, and grinned.

"Your new governor." the boy replied. Bowser roared in rejection until the boy held up a device, similar to the Dark Cannon.

"Boys... you want to know what this is?" the dark figure asked. Wario gulped.

"I call it the Dark Shotgun. It focuses it's focal point on it's target and launches itself at sonic-speed... 5% chance of missing..." the boy grinned as he informed the boys.

Bowser and Ganondorf took a step back as Wario gulped again. The boy put the Dark Shotgun away and held out a shiny object. The boy looked at Ganondorf.

"Want to tell me what this is?" the boy asked. Ganondorf came closer to observe it. The tiara was gold with carved leaves and a blue gem.

"That-that's Princess Zelda's tiara! How did you get it?!" Ganondorf asked. The boy smiled lovingly at the tiara as he held it close.

"... I've heard that this princess has a protector... the so called '_Hero of Time'_." the boy suggested.

"Link... I despise him!" Ganondorf replied.

"Pursue those he draws close to him; Do not pursue after him, though!" The boy ordered. Wario groaned. "Why not just get him? I mean if you hate this guy so much; it's what everyone else would do." Wario asked.

"Because I'm not like everyone else. I'm different." The boy said. "Do as I command slaves! Get those who he considers his friend but isn't that close to them; then get those he treasures most." he ordered.

"What do we get in return?" Wario bugged.

"What your heart desires most." The boy replied. Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser grinned.

"When you capture Princess Zelda; don't turn her into a trophy. Bring her to me." the boy said. They all nodded.

"But... who _are_ you?..._ Master_?" Ganondorf said, angry with the fact that he would have to call someone shorted than him _'Master'_. The boy took off his cloak, revealing his red eyes, his dark skin tone, and his black hair.

"Call me..._ Master Dark Link_."


	3. Link and Zelda

Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension

Link and Zelda

The sun beamed through the trees as the wind made the grass sway. A young 17-year-old boy looked over the horizon as birds soared through the sky. The young boy inhaled and proceeded to exhale.

The righteous city of Hyrule stood as a peaceful state, goverened by a wise heiress, Princess Zelda. Hyrule looked up to her as she strived to protect her people.

"Link..." the young Hylian boy heard. He turned around to see an enlightment smile.

Link blushed as he saw the care in the Princess's eyes. Link ran to her and bowed. Zelda slightly blushed as she lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving Hyrule and restoring the Triforce to its formal state. It I who should be bowing to you." Zelda said as she bowed to him. Link took her hands.

"I saved Hyrule... _for you_," He replied as he smiled, his blush growing pinker. They gazed into each other's eyes, displaying how great of a bond they shared.

Link has always felt so close to Zelda. After a moment of innocent silence, Zelda looked away. "Link," Zelda began. "I cannot help but wonder if evil ones are to rise again," she explained. Link wanted to comfort her, but what could he say? 'It'll be okay,'?

"I know it's unwise for a person who has so much knowledge to fear... but, I love my people." she said as looked at Hyrule below. "After Ganondorf's defeat, we discovered that our world and all other dimensions were in great peril due to the Subspace Emissary. How are we to know that a darkness isn't to rise again?" she wondered.

Link took her hand again. "Although I can't promise that we'll have everlasting peace," Link said as he gazed into her eyes. "I-I can promise I'll protect you. You and your people." Link smiled.

Tears swam into Zelda's eyes as she embraced her hero. Link held her close as he closed his eyes. "_I'll confess to her one day. I have to_," Link vowed to himseld. Link then felt a gentle tug on his tunic. Link and the princess both looked down to a blue-eyed tiny dinosaur.

"Yoshi!" Link exclaimed as he smiled brightly upon his former friend.

"_Yoshi_!" Yoshi replied. Zelda giggled as she observed their reunion. "Who is this?" she asked as she bent down to the friendly dinosaur.

"This is Yoshi. We paired up after I drew the Master Sword. Um, Yoshi? Sorry I attacked Mario. I thought he defeated Zelda, so I was going to avenge her, even though I knew it wouldn't bring her back," Link blushed as he looked at Zelda. Zelda blushed and smiled as she looked away. Yoshi patted him on the shoulder, reassuring Link.

"So, Yoshi, what brings you here?" Link asked, Yoshi frowned as he looked away. The worst was yet to come.


	4. Samus and Pikachu

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Samus and Pikachu**

Above the surface of the world, lies the universe's vast galaxy. Stars of emense energy burst as space rocks float.

A professional pilate guides his ship toward his desired destination when he receives a phone call. "Falco calling Fox, over." A voice said.

"Why are you talking like that?" Fox asked.

"'Cause it's fun! Seems like you have a visitor," Falce informed.

"Let him in," Fox commanded. Falco chuckled.

"Don't you mean let '_her_' in?" Falco joked.

"What?!" Fox asked with a surprised expression. Fox then heard footsteps behind him.

"I respectfully request entry into your headquarters, McCloud." a feminine voice asked. He turned around to see a woman standing in the entrance with a small yellow rat-like creature.

"Um... permission granted." Fox said, stunned to see a woman with such a confident walk. The rat-like creature followed her.

"My name is Samus. Samus Aran and I work for the Galactic Federation and hunt down space pirates." Samus introduced herself.

"I'm Fox... a space pilate." Fox replied. Samus smiled as she looked down at her yellow companion. "This is Pikachu, my affiliate. I rescued him when I was in the Research Facility," Samus informed.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Aran." Fox said as he shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, McCloud. I ask a favor from you. I have recieved a distressed call from Mushroom Kingdom. Location is know, but knowledge of their culture is lacking. A companion of mine informed me that you had accurate knowledge of this area." Samus informed. Fox chuckled.

"You seriously don't know Mario? He's the leader of this whole thing!" Fox responded.

"Oh, now I recall. The distress call was 2500 hours ago. The enemy has been identified as Bowser. He's known to be the major source of all problems in Mushroom Kingdom."Samus explained.

"I swear that thing is obsessed with the princess!" Fox joked. Samus kneeled down to caress Pikachu's cheek. "The distress call was made the same time my Power Suit was stolen. I plan on tracking down Bowser and seeing if he has any connection with my Power Suit missing." Samus said.

"And why are you telling me this? I mean, I'd like to help but I don't know that much of you!" Fox explained.

"The Galactic Federation has strongly recommended you as an ally. I want to work with you and want you to come to my aid when I need it. I respectfully request your assistance in helping me retrieve my Power Suit." Samus requested.

"Sorry, I have enough stresses on my controls right now! But, if you need minor help, such as medicine or a landmaster," Fox joked. "Just contact me with this," Fox said as he handed her a communicator. Samus took the device, nodded, bowed, and exited. Pikachu waved good-bye to Fox and left with his master.

Samus stood in the elevator, letting out a distressful sigh. Pikachu hugged her ankle as he gazed up at her. Pikachu never had anyone show so much consideration and care like Samus did. Samus took the little pokemon in as her own, caring deeply for him. Pikachu treasured their companionship with his master.

"Oh, Pikachu. I'm not upset. I didn't need his assisstance in the first place. I've accomplished so many things by myself, what makes the federation think I need help now?" Samus questioned herself as she petted her electric mouse.

Pikachu jumped into Samus' arms, laying his head on her chest. Samus held him close as they held a close passion to be by each other's side 'till the day they die.

Samus took Pikachu and starred into his eyes.

"No matter _what_ happens, I'll _always be with you_," Samus vowed. Pikachu rested his head on her shoulder, reassured about their eternal companionship.

"_And you'll always live with me_," Pikachu thought. The bond between the two had a life-time guarantee to never wear out, to never vanish, to never break.


	5. The Distressed Call

Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension

Chapter 4: The Distressed Call

**Location: Hyrule Castle**

"Please, sit." ordered Zelda as she led Yoshi to the living room, Link following behind her. Yoshi sat on the couch, turning in circles until he found a comfortable spot to sit. Link playfully rolled his eyes as Zelda giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, so, what did you have to tell us, Yoshi?" Link asked. Yoshi popped out an egg, cracking it, and took out a letter. Yoshi then handed the letter to Link. Zelda sat close to Link, as he opened the letter.

Within minutes of reading the letter, Zelda felt as if she could hardly breathe while Link had a distraught look.

_Dear Old Friends, Zelda and Link,_

_ This is your friend, Mario. I have distressing news. Mushroom Kingdom has been brought down to ruins while most of our servants have been seriously injured. Princess Peach has been captured along with her sister and my brother, Luigi. I favorably ask your aid in helping restore Mushroom Kingdom, although no aid can bring back my princess._

_ From,_

_ Mario_

"...This... this is _awful_!" Zelda commented as she wiped her tears. Link has never seen Zelda _cry_ before, nor had he dreamed that Mushroom Kingdom would actually fall! Yoshi jumped off the couch and laid his head on Zelda's lap.

Link looked down at the paper and back at Zelda. "Zelda, _I-I_..." Link started but could not finish. He looked outside the window.

"_What should I say?_" Link thought. Link got off the couch, kneeling to Zelda, clutching her hands as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll get Peach back for _you_, I _promise._" Link vowed as Zelda embraced him. "_I know you will_," Zelda replied.

Hours later, Link was saddling Epona while Zelda prepared a food basket. They heard someone approach them.

"Link? Princess Zelda?" the voice asked.

"_Ilia_!" Link exclaimed. "How did you get in?" Link asked with a smile. Ilia simply giggled.

"Where are you two going?" Ilia asked. Zelda attached the food basket to the saddle. "We are going on a journey. We'll be back shortly." Zelda answered as she bowed to Ilia. Ilia in return bowed to her, but quickly turned to Link afterwards. "You'll come back safe, _right_?" Ilia said. Link smiled and nodded. He then helped Zelda onto Epona, proceeding to get on the horse himself.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't let you down." Link said as he gave Ilia a reassuring smile. With that, Epona took off with Link and Zelda, Yoshi hurrying behind them.

Ilia watched them as they disappeared into the horizon. "_You better not_,"she said to herself.

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom**

"It's _all-a _gone!" Mario cried as he fell on the floor, smashing it with his fist. "I _was-a _supposed to _be-a _here and I wasn't!" Mario complained as he looked at the ruined Mushroom Kingdom.

Mushroom Kingdom had ashes spread across the terrain as walls displayed their burnt areas. Smoke still arises from the palace as Mushroom nurses go back and forth, trying to heal their patients.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." Samus commanded as she helped Mario up, glancing at Pikachu, who was sniffing around.

"Oh, _I'm-a _sorry. But, _I'm-a _ashamed of my loss!" Mario replied as he looked down. "Then, _I_ will get your honor back. I _promise_." Samus vowed. "I'm going after Bowser and your family. I'll return shortly, Mario." Samus informed. "Let's go, Pikachu!" Samus called.

"_But-a, _wait! Let me come _with-a _you!" Mario requested, but Samus held up her hand.

"No, you're stressed enough. There's no need to put you through all the obsticles and consequences we may stumble upon." Samus rejected.

"If _you-a _really love Pikachu, you _will-a _let me come _with-a _you." Mario said. Samus sighed, then firmly looked at Mario.

"We must hurry, then. Come, Pikachu!" Samus ordered as she began running.

"Alright, _let's-a _go!" Mario encouraged as he followed Samus and Pikachu as they ran off into the distance.

**Location: Somewhere in a Surveillance and Control Room**

Dark Link watched both groups in a survelliance and control room as they headed off towards their destination. Dark Link zoomed in on Samus. "_What is she doing_?" Dark Link questioned as he observed Samus.

"She's going to get Mario's buddies, DUH!" Wario commented.

"You idiot! I know _that_!" Dark Link replied as he kept his focus on Samus.

"But-... this wasn't _expected_." Dark Link said as he stood up and called. "Bowser!" Dark Link summonded. Bowser roared as he came to his master. "Turn these invaders back into trophies. They'll disrupt _everything_." Dark Link said. Bowser roared again and ran off as Wario laughed.

"That fat thing will never catch up to her and Mario! Well... maybe Mario, but not the girl!" Wario gossiped as he continued to laugh. Dark Link turned to him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You really _don't_ know Samus Aran? She's one of the _strongest and fastest _female warriors ever known!" Wario informed.

"_Hmm_... she could be useful on this team... Bowser!" Dark Link called. "Change of plans. When you get the girl, bring her to me. I want to negotiate with her." Dark Link said.

"Thanks for you help, slave." Dark Link said as he walked off.


	6. The Journey Begins

Super Smash Bros Brawl

Ascension

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

**Location: Somewhere in a Forest**

Link and Zelda had been traveling for a while now, listening to water slushing, birds chirping and trees dancing in the wind.

As time passed, Link and Zelda begun to realize they were going in circles.

"Wait, let me look at the map," Link suggested as he pulled out a scroll.

"Link, this is the 11th time you've pulled out the map! Maybe we should ask for directions," Zelda said.

"We don't need to ask for directions, we have a map!" Link replied as his annoyance began to sprout.

"Well, this map of ours isn't getting us anywhere!" Zelda giggled as she looked down at Yoshi.

"And asking directions from ignorant people won't get us anywhere either!" Link said as he rolled up the scroll. "We're supposed to be going North, I'm positive!" Link informed. Zelda shrugged at Yoshi as Link guided Epona further into the forest.

**Moments Later **

"Okay, so we are lost, but that doesn't mean we have to go and ask for directions!" Link confessed as he hid his face in embarassement. Zelda chuckled as she hopped off the horse.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Link asked. Zelda looked around before answering.

"Trying to see if there are any residents..." Zelda replied. Zelda then saw an elderly man harvesting apples.

"Oh, excuse me! Sir, please, we need your help!" Zelda called in a respectful but urgent tone. The man gasped and hurried away.

"Hey, wait! What's wrong?" Zelda said as she pursued after him.

"Zelda, no!" Link called as he ran after her, leaving Epona behind. Yoshi followed close behind Link, struggling to catch up with the princess as well.

**Location: Near Zelda and LinK, but still quite a distance away**

Samus and Pikachu were sprinting across the forest as Mario panted.

"_W-wait_!" Mario said as he stopped to catch his breath. Samus stopped and sighed with annoyance.

"If you want to continue with us, you have to keep up!" Samus lectured as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_I'm-a _sorry!" Mario apologized as he caught his breath. Pikachu then caught Samus and Mario's attention.

Pikachu was pointing at something as Samus ran to him.

A horse saddled with what seemed like a royal-like food basket stood by a few apple trees.

"_Perfect_!" Samus said as she stroked Piakchu. Samus ran to the horse, gently petting the animal, gaining it's trust. Samus then begun unsaddling the horse.

"Samus, _what-a _are _you-a _doing?" Mario asked as he observed her actions. "Borrowing," Samus answered as she placed Mario on the horse.

"But... this _is-a _stealing, is it not?" Mario asked again.

"If the owner of this horse knew who I was, he or she would understand. Besides, I'm taking off their belongings. Now, we have to go!" Samus replied as she guided the horse into the direction Pikachu was running.

**With Link and Zelda**

Zelda was running after the elderly man as Link was pursuing after Zelda.

"Zelda,_ stop_!" Link called. Zelda ignored him as she saw the man enter what seemed like an abandoned barn.

Zelda ran up to the door, knocking patiently on it.

"_Go away_!" a harsh voice said.

"Sir, please, we need your help! Which path do we take to get out of this forest?" Zelda asked. She then felt a grab on her arm.

"Zelda, _what_ are you doing?!" Link asked. Zelda was surprised to see him angry.

"Link,_ I..." _Zelda begun but the door to the house opened suddenly.

**. . .**

A blazing and fierce light blinded Link and Zelda as they fell back onto the ground.

The old man had a torch with roaring fire, almost scorching the grass.

"_Shoo, rebel scum! Get_!" the old man yelled. Link pulled out his shield to protect Zelda as he helped her up, and hurried away from the psycho. Yoshi ran ahead of Link and Zelda, eagar to get out of that forest!

As the group ran, Link noticed a pile of saddle equipment and a food basket.

"W-what's this?" Zelda asked as she observed the items along with Link. Link did a silent gasp as he looked up. "These equipment were on Epona! _Epona_!" Link called, fervently looking place to place in search of his horse.

Zelda tried to study the ground around them, trying to see if she could identify any footsteps.

"Someone must've came and stole her while I was running after you..." Link confessed, explaining the obvious. Zelda held Link's hand.

"This is my fault, Link. I'm so sorry you lost your horse." Zelda apologized as she looked down. Link shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Zelda." Link replied as he held Zelda's hand tighter. "Let's just continue on foot." Link said as he picked up the food basket, leaving behind the saddle equipment.

**With Samus and Mario **

Epona sprinted behind Samus and Pikachu as Mario struggled to stay on the horse.

"Samus!_ Slow-a _down!" Mario called.

"We can't slow down, now! We're almost to Bowser's lair!" Samus replied.

They suddenly heard a large thump behind them.

Samus and Pikachu stopped as Mario pulled back Epona's hair, causing her to come to a halt.

A loud roar greeted Samus as she gazed up into the beast's eyes.

"_Bowser_..."


	7. The Gathering

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 6: The Gathering**

Bowser unleashed a vicious roar as he knocked Samus across the ground. Pikachu thunder bolted Bowser, angry that he laid his claw on his master.

"Bowser, _what-a _are _you-a _doing?_ I'm-a _right here!" Mario called as he jumped off Epona, standing in front of Samus. Samus was clutching her injured arm. The fierce monster launched himself at Mario, knocking him further away from Samus.

"_Pika_!" Pikachu growled as he jumped on Bowser's neck, biting him. Bowser simply laughed as he threw the pokemon down with a harsh grab.

"Pikachu, _no_!" Samus called as she watched the pokemon's abuse. Bowser walked to the struggling bounty hunter, picking her up and placing her on top of his shoulder.

"_Arg_! Put me down!" Samus yelled as she took out her laser gun and shot at Bowser's neck.

Bowser became paralyzed, giving Samus the advantage to jump off Bowser's shoulder. Samus ran to Pikachu, who was lying on the ground.

"_Pika_..." Pikachu managed to say as he gazed into Samus' eyes.

"Shh, save your strength," Samus replied as she closed his eyes. Samus then heard Bowser's outrageous roar again.

Samus rose to her feet, prepared to defend the only thing that mattered to her.

"_Come and get some..._"

**With Link and Zelda**

Zelda was studying Link's body movements, the way he walked, the way he had his head postition, the way his eyes looked. As they were going deeper into the forest, Zelda spoke up.

"Link, I'm so sorry about Epona being stolen. I feel awful... I was trying to find some directions and by that, your horse got stolen..." Zelda confessed.

"You're not at blame, princess... At least I got you away from the crazy, old, psycho..." Link replied as he looked down. He then suddenly felt a gentle but firm grasp on his hand. Link looked up into Zelda's crystal-blue eyes.

"Link, you've made a promise to me. Now, it's _my_ turn. I promise to get Epona back for _you_. I will find her." Zelda vowed. Link blushed and smiled as he dropped whatever he was holding and embraced Zelda.

Yoshi smiled at their display of affection. Then, Yoshi heard something in the distance.

** With Samus and Bowser**

Samus could feel her heart pound as she battled with Bowser.

"_Why am I so scared? I've never felt this vulnerable and I've battled way more dangerous space pirates than this thing before_!" Samus thought as she used her leg to kick Bowser in the nose.

Bowser, now filled with frustration and anger, launched himself at Samus, grabbing her. He jumped high into the air, then slammed her right back into the ground. Samus moaned in pain.

"_Pika_!" Pikachu cried.

"Where is your affiliate, Mario, now?" Bowser grinned.

"Mario!" Samus weakly cried out, but no response came from the miget-plumber.

Bowser took out his Transporting Skate, a device that allowed him to transport only to Dark Link's lair. "My master will be pleased to have you as on his side!" Bowser said.

"Pika(_No_!)" Pikachu yelled as he ran to Samus, knocking her out of the boundary that the Transporting Skate had created.

Within seconds, Bowser slong with the pokemon... were gone.

"N-no..." Samus started.

**. . .**

"_No_!" Samus yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks. Overwhelmed with grief and frustration, Samus took out her laser gun and begun shooting at random trees, bushes, and birds. She then began to use her plasma whip to cut down trees.

"_I failed! How could I lose the one person that meant everything to me_?!" Samus thought as she kicked and hit the ground.

Mario, now recovered from being thrown across the floor, watched Samus' tantrum in distraught.

"S-samus..." Mario said but the girl ignored him as she continued to grieve for her pokemon.

As Samus outrage began to intestify, Epona became scared.

The horse jumped and galloped, making horrid cries.

"Wait! _Calm-a _down!" Mario pleaded as he tried to grab the horse's head. Suddenly, the horse collasped to the ground.

Samus had paralyzed the horse, tears running down her face.

**. . .**

"_Hey_!" a voice shouted. They saw a boy dressed in green with elf ears stand quite a distance from them.

The boy held up a sword, anger in his eyes.

"That's _my_ horse!" the boy challenged.

"Announce your name, coward." Samus chuckled as she wiped her tears, assuming the elf had _no_ idea who she was.

"Link..."


	8. Friend or Foe?

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?**

Link looked into Samus' eyes, anger possessed in his eyes. Samus stared back, hurt and anger reflected from her eyes, as well.

Link took out his shield, holding his sword firmly. Samus chuckling as she threw her laser gun in the air. "Is that all?" she taunted.

Outraged by her succession of challenging him, Link launched himself at the bounty hunter, tackling her to the ground. Samus quickly kicked him off, shooting a laser at him. Link rolled out of the dodge as he shot an arrow. Samus was able to dodge it, but the feathers on the arrow slightly gave her a paper cut on her cheek.

Samus ran to Link, proceeding to backflip behind him then paralyzing him. As Link was paralyzed, Samus launched him off with her paralyzing whip.

After a series of brawling, Link started to get very tired, but he did not give up. However, Samus didn't give up, either. She grabbed him and threw him in the air. Samus jumped up to meet and slammed him back down to the ground.

Falling on his face, Link struggled to get up, but Samus rolled him off, pinning him to the ground.

"Why did you suddenly attack me?!" She demanded an answer as she looked down in his eyes angrily.

"You _stole_ my horse then _abused_ it!" Link responded, trying to squirm out of her grasp.

"Do you _know_ who _I_ am?" She asked with confusion.

"Do you _know_ who _I_ am?" Link countered. Samus was about to paralyze him again until she heard a voice.

"Link? Link, where are you?!" the voice called. Link looked deseperate as he replied.

"Zelda, _don't_ come any closer!" Link warned.

"Zelda... Princess Zelda... I-I think I know her," Samus softly said as she loosened her grip on Link's wrists.

"Yeah, right!" Link responded as he was released from Samus. Zelda ran from a distance. "Link, are you okay?!" Zelda called.

"I am no," he said under his breath. Zelda ran to Link, observing him to see if he had any bruises. Samus recognized the elven princess.

"Zelda-" Samus began but was stunned when Link immediately jumped in front of her.

"_Get back_!" Link demanded as he held up his sword, but Zelda placed his hand on his shoulders.

"Link, it's okay! I know her!" Zelda exclaimed, trying her best to calm Link. Link looked back at Zelda.

"Y-you... you do?" Link stuttered. Zelda's face softened as she nodded. Link sheathed his sword, blushing.

"O-oh... so, that makes you two... friends?" Link asked embarassingly as he looked away. Zelda giggled as she walked to Samus and hugged.

"Samus Aran, it's so good to see you again! How have you been?"

"Strong. After I was attacked by Bowser and then that guy over there," Samus said as she glared at Link. Link looked away angrily.

"Link, this is Samus Aran. She works with the Galactic Federation and is a bounty hunter." Zelda introduced as she pulled the bounty hunter and the Hylian warrior closer together.

Link, still looking away, held out his hand for her to shake. Samus respectfully shook his hand, but only for a short period of time.

"So, Samus, what brings you down here? Shouldn't you be up in space?" Zelda asked.

Link was petting Epona, who had just recovered from being paralyzed. "_Yeah, 'space ranger'_..." Link mumbled but within Samus' earshot.

"_Excuse me_?"Samus asked, but Link just looked off into space.

"I was called back down here because I recieved a distress call. Also, my Power Suit was stolen and taken back down here." Samus explained. "The distressed call was from Mario's family. I plan on rescuing them and returning them to Mario and Mushroom Kingdom." Samus finished.

"We're doing the same!" Zelda exclaimed with a bright smile.

"_You-a _are?" Mario asked brightly. Zelda nodded and smiled at Link.

"We could all travel together!" suggested the princess, but Link shook his head.

"No, we can't." Link rejected as he climbed abroad on Epona.

"W-Why not..?" Zelda asked.

"Because I don't trust people who claim to be 'space rangers' and the steals horses and then abuses them!" Link yelled as he glared at Samus.

"And I don't trust people who assume things without investigating!" Samus yelled back.

"C'mon, Zelda, we don't need her help." Link said as he reached out his hand to the Hyrulian's princess.

"Link, can you please think about this?" Zelda pleaded. Link let out a sigh.

"I really think we all could achieve our goal if we teamed up," Zelda concluded. Everyone was silent for a moment, but Samus finally spoke up.

"Bowser took my pokemon, Pikachu... he's probably expecting my arrival but maybe if there were more of us, we could counter him..." Samus said. Zelda and Mario nodded.

Link looked down for a while. He didn't want to work with Samus but he didn't want to let Zelda down either.

"...Fine,"


	9. Playing with Fire

**A/N Hi, guys! So sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with school and other projects(drawing, storytelling, etc.,)! I give you the next chapter of Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension! Starting from the next chapter, I'll now be including songs. I'll have the lyrics written out in italics and include the artist and name of the song before the song begins. I'll also be including description so you can imagine what is happening when the character is singing. Let's begin!**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 8: Playing With Fire**

_Thump_

_ Thump_

_ Thump_

The footsteps of Samus and Epona began to irritate Link, as he closed his eyes and continued to walk behind Zelda and Samus.

Link could hear their soft chatter as the girls talked about their precious.

"-and then, I was attacked by this monster that looked like a giant snapping turtle with spikes on it's back! His actions seemed as if he attempting to kidnap me rather than turn me back into a trophy..." Samus explained.

"Or maybe you were just so annoying that he wanted you out of this game," Link said with a blank expression. Samus turned around and glared at Link. Link simply looked to his side.

"...Bowser... Bowser also took my affliciate... Pikachu," Samus chocked on her words, trying to hold back her tears.

"Samus, I'm so sorry! I know how much he meant to you..." Zelda said as she grasped Samus's hand. Link did a silent 'hmph' as he glared at the ground.

"Don't apologize, Zelda... it's not your fault." Samus replied as her bangs created a shadow over her eyes and above her nose.

"You're right, it's not Zelda's fault, it's yours!" Link bashed as he glared at Samus. Samus sprung around, preparing to paralyze him with her paralyzing gun. Zelda's heart pulse sped up as she quickly lowered the hand that Samus was holding her paralyzing gun in.

"Link, _please, stop_!" Zelda begged. Link feel the anger in heart calm down at Zelda's plea.

"Sorry..." Link apologized as he walked past both Zelda and Samus.

"You are forgiven," Samus forgave as she put her Ray gun away.

"_Not to you, idiot_!" Link said to himself. He knew that if he had actually said that, he would only be fueling the tension between him and Samus.

**Location: Dark Link's Headquarters(?)**

"_Idiot! You got the pokemon! I asked for the bounty hunter, not this piece of crap_!" Dark Link scolded as he kicked harshly at the electric mouse. Pikachu yepled in pain as he was slid across the granite floor. The pokemon struggled to get up, his muscles feeling weakened as he tried to open his eyes.

As Dark Link continued to bash and scold Bowser, Pikachu decided to scope the room. A dark granite floor support black columns that held up a dark purple-like ceiling. A dark purple chandelier hung from the ceiling, artificial crystals surrounded a dark colored pearl.

Pikachu then saw a small crystal-like shelf. Two trophies stood in front and only one stood in the back.

Pikachu slowly crawled to them to get a closer look. The first statue in the front left had golden blonde her with sky-blue eyes and a bright smile as she clutched her fingers together. A pink dress engulfed her figure as the bottom half opened up.

"_Princess Peach_!" Pikachu exclaimed to himself. He looked to right to see Princess Daisy and in the back, Mario's brother, Luigi.

"You like my little display of my captured brawlers?" Dark Link asked as he walked up to Pikachu's side. Pikachu growled at the dark clone of Link. Dark Link simply chuckled as he again kicked the small Pokemon. Pikachu whimpered as Dark Link picked up Pikachu by his neck skin.

"Let me show you something," Dark Link requested as he carried Pikachu to what seemed like a Dark Cannon.

"You may think that this is a Dark Cannon, the machine known to turn brawlers back in to trophies. But, you are mistaken." Dark Link explained as he threw the pokemon towards it. Pikachu acted quickly, landing on both of his four feet as he gazed up into the mysterious weapon.

"This is a Dark Shotgun, former cousin of the Dark Cannon. It shoots it's amo at it's target, and instead of turning them into a trophy-" Dark Link paused, allowing the pokemon to guess. "It turns them into their _own_ Dark clone. Their hearts became dark, forgetting all previous deeds, quests, journeys, and... memories." Dark Link grinned. Pikachu sprung around to face Dark Link. Pikachu's eyes were horrified as he stopped breathing. Dark Link smirked.

"Now, you know what's to become of your 'precious' master," Dark Link snickered. Pikachu fervently shook his head.

"_Pika(No!)!" _Pikachu exclaimed.

"Get him out of my sight," Dark Link ordered. Pikachu felt a great weigh fall upon his back as he heard a snorted laugh. Pikachu was then picked up harshly as Dark Link picked up a Dark Cannon.

"Say 'cheese!'." Dark Link joked as he shot at the pokemon. A bright light blinded the room as the amo from the Dark Cannon pierced through Pikachu. As the light settled down, the trophy of Pikachu laid on the floor. Wario laughed as he picked up the trophy and threw it on to the stage, beside Luigi.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell the pokemon what to become of Samus?" Ganondorf asked as he came to Dark Link's side. Dark Link grinned as he spoke.

"_Dawn before nighttime... fear before death_."

**Location: Outside of the Forest(Finally!)**

Zelda, Mario, Yoshi and Epona had to listen to the bounty hunter and the chosen hero of time go on and off as the tension between the two grew.

_"You abused my horse!"_

_ "You attacked me! Which was totally uncalled for!" _

_ "Liar!"_

_ "You dare to call me a liar?!"_

Mario sighed. "Please-a, stop! I can't bear to hear arguements-a!" Mario requested.

"When this 'hero' learns to shut his mouth, I will, too!" Samus responed.

"What?! Well, then! When you learn that you can't just run off with someone's horse the beat it, I'll shut my mouth, too!" Link fired back.

"Ugh! You're so immature! How in the world were you able to save the Hyrulian Princess, gain the Triforce of Courage, and not understand that I didn't abuse your horse?! I guarantee you that because your misunderstanding issues, you would lose your princess in a heart-beat!" Samus exclaimed as she glared at Link. Link frooze as he consumed her words into his conscious.

"Could I really lose Zelda? No, there's no way! But-... what if-" Link thought as his mind questioned himself.

"L-Link?" Samus asked as she saw that he was having trouble breathing. Samus started to place her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly pushed it off and ran off.

"Link, wait!" Zelda called as she pursued after Link.

_I am going to lose her._

_ No, I won't!_

_ You misunderstand too much to protect her._

_ No, I don't!_

Link's conscious ran back and forth, hitting his head in every corner, in every angle. He could hear Zelda's distant calls, but he ignored them as he ran away from Samus, as he ran away from losing Zelda, as he ran away from conscious.


	10. A Grave Loss

**A / N : Hi, guys! The reason I have my chapters medium-length is so you won't get impatient and just skim and scan through the chapters. I have my chapters uploaded every four days(excluding holidays and weekends). Another thing, I will NOT be cancelling this story. I've put too much work, thoughts, and researches into this story to just call it off, so don't be anxious. This chapter will be featuring a song from Joseph: King of Dreams! Hope you enjoy!**

**Next scheduled upload(Estimated): September 27th-30th(I have quite a few events I'll be attending to this week, so I'll need some breaks ^^')**

Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension

Chapter 9: A Grave Loss

Link could feel his legs moan as he ran to a nearby river. He quickly sat down at the riverside, looking at his reflection in the water.

_Doubt_

_ Failure_

_ Anxiety_

Those were the only expressions Link could see. He put his legs infront of him and buried his face in his knees as he hugged his legs. He wasn't crying, but he felt like it. No one had ever made Link doubt himself so much, not even Ganondorf!

Link then felt a gentle hand stroke his hair. He began to blush as he stared up into Zelda's eyes.

"There's no need for you to be so anxious, Link." Zelda said as she sat down by Link. Link laid his head on her shoulder. "You're embarassed by me, right..?" Link asked. Zelda giggled. "You worry too much, Hero of Time." Zelda comforted.

"Well, I'm sorry if I did, but no one has ever made me so angry before! _Ugh_!" Link complained as he raised his head and splashed at his reflection in the water.

"Link, please, calm down!" Zelda pleaded.

"Zelda, she _questioned my right to being the chosen hero_! She predicted that something horrible would happen to you and I could do _nothing_ about it! Please, tell me how I _can_ calm down!" Link shouted as his face turned red and tears swam into his eyes. Zelda sighed at his facial appearance.

"Link, how long will you keep this anger in your heart? How long will it take you to tame it?" Zelda asked as she grasped Link's hand. She then closed her eyes as she began to sing to him.

**Song: Bloom Reprise(Jodi Benson)**

**Joseph: King of Dreams**

_"How long must there be anger here? Before we can rejoice_

_Embracing love instead of fear is but, a simple choice."_

Zelda took Link's chin in her hand.

_"It's hard for me to see you fall, so bitter and so blind_

_When the truest nature of us all invites us to be kind_

_Bloom, bloom, may you know_

_The sisdom only time breeds_

_There's room, bloom, and you'll grow _

_To follow where your heart leads_

_Bloom and may you live, the way your life was meant to be_

_There's room, bloom, and forgive_

_Let sweet compassion set you free..."_

Link embraced Zelda. "Thank you, Zelda. Your singing brings me so much peace." Link complemented as he stroked his dearest friend's hair. Zelda blushed. "Your welcome, Link. And, thank you."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" A malicious voice said. Link and Zelda spun towards the direction of the voice. "I hate sweets!" Wario laughed. Both the Hero and the Princess jumped to their feet and prepared to defend themselves. Just then, Bowser and Ganondorf stood beside Wario.

"_Ganondorf_! Do you have anything to do with the Mushroom Kingdom's princess missing?!" Link confronted.

Ganondorf simply laughed as he shot an arrow from a Dark Cannon at Link.

"Link, _no_!" Zelda gasped, astonished to see her chosen hero turned back into a trophy.

"Now, princess, you're mine!" Ganondorf teased. Bowser ran to Zelda and tackled her to the ground.

"No, let me go!" Zelda screamed as she struggled to get out of Bowser's grasp.

"_Heheh_! Well, that was easy!" Wario laughed. Ganondorf kicked Link's trophy aside as he approached the struggling Hyrulian Princess.

"Have sweet dreams, princess!" Ganondorf smirked as he took some sand and blew it in Zelda's face. Zelda's eye vision became blurry as she lowered her head.

Wario laughed. "I wonder if she got knocked out because of that sand or _your breath_!"

**With Samus and Mario**

"Wonder whats taking them so long..." Samus questioned.

"_They-a _probably deserted _us-a_!" Mario exclaimed. "Samus, _why-a _are _you-a _so angry _with-a _Link?" Mario asked.

"I'm not angry with him, but for what reason should I be happy with him? He's conceited and ignorant! He jumps to conclusions and he runs off whenever!" Samus explained as her face became red and tears swam into her eyes. Mario became silent as he saw Samus's facial expression.

"_Samus-a_... why _don't-a _you go _after-a _Link? You know, just to _clear-a _things up..." Mario suggested. Samus looked down for a while.

"...Fine." She replied. Samus guided Epona in the direction they were headed.

"Where could he have ran off to? Mario, you've known Link for a while, what areas does he prefer?" Samus questioned as she scoped the Lake Shore.

"_Oh-a, _I _don't-a _know... hey, _what's-a _that over _there-a_?" Mario asked as he pointed to a statue-like figure. Samus quinted her eyes as she tried to make out the figure.

"_Link!" _Samus exclaimed as she ran to the Trophified Link. Samus tapped his head, activating the trophy to come back to life. Link quickly jumped to his feet.

"Link, are you okay? Where's the princess?!" Samus asked as she placed her hands on Link's shoulders. Link was silent as a shocked and scared look appeared in his eyes. "They... they..." Link's eyes became filled with tears.

"Where is she, Link?" Samus demanded. Link's tears spilled as he looked down.

"_They took her..."_

**With Zelda**

Zelda awoke on a black granite floor. She looked around before sitting up. She scoped the room, clutching her hands together. "_Wh-where am I?" _Zelda asked.

"_Princess..." _a voice greeted. She turned around to see a boy sitting on a dark, purple throne. Zelda expected to see a malicious look on his face, but instead of that, she saw... a gentle-like expression in his eyes. He gazed into her eyes as he stood up. "_Don't be afraid of me, I mean you no harm," _he reassured her as he approached her. She scooted away from him. "Wh-who are you?" She asked. The boy kneeled down to her. He tenderly smiled into her eyes as he took her chin in his hand.

_ "Call me Dark Link."_

**With Samus and Link**

"What do you mean they took her?! Who took her?!" Samus asked as she held her hands on his shoulder. Link held back his tears as he sniffed.

"Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser came to attack us. I got turned into a trophy... _I-I..._" Link chocked on his tears as he continued to hang his head in sadness. Samus closed her eyes as she listened to his soft sobs.

"_Great, now I have guilt! But... I did make him run off, but he's the one who keeps accusing me of horse abuse! But... is this really right..?" _

She looked back up at Link and began to wipe his tears. Link looked at her, a little surprised that she was wiping his tears ever so gently.

"Link," Samus began. "I'll get your princess back."


	11. A Lonely Rejection

**A/N: Hi, guys! I believe this chapter came out a day late, but at least it's out! ^_^ Please note, this is not a romantic story! This is revolved around friendship, trust, and forgiveness! However, I am a Zelink fan, so I'll have fluff (fluff is really sweet content like "I'll always be there for you," "We'll always be best friends", but it still has its distance from romance)between them! But, no lip-kissing(since it's apart of romance). I guarantee to all of you, that I am not heartless, and that this story will make your heart flutter! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Next chapter upload(Estimated): Oct 4-8(I am purposely excluding weekends)**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 10: A Lonely Rejection**

**With Zelda and Dark Link**

Zelda stared into the eyes of Dark Link as he took his hand from her chin and moved a piece of strand out of her eyes. Zelda has never seen such a tender gaze in a villian before. His gaze also demonstrated... longing.

"_What is he longing for? Why is he being so... gentle_?" she thought.

Dark Link took both of Zelda's hands and helped her up. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he respectively inspected her.

"No, I'm fine..." she said as she looked down. "What is this place?" she asked. Dark Link took her chin again. "It's my castle; the room we're in right now is my throne room." Dark Link explained as he smiled at the Hyrulian Princess.

"Then... that must mean you're a king... right?" Zelda concluded.

"You could say that," Dark Link replied. "_And you could be my queen_," Dark Link said.

_"Q-Queen? He wants me to be his queen? But... why me? Does he have any connection with Ganondorf? Or maybe Link? He looks just like him!" _Zelda thought.

"Dark Link, I-I..." she stuttered as she looked into his red eyes.

"_Please, Zelda_," Dark Link begged. Zelda could feel her heart soften as his plea. She cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"I..."

**With Samus and Link**

Samus kneeled down to the ground to study the footprints. She tried to determine which way they went, looking to her right and sometimes to her left.

Link stared at Samus as him and Mario stood in awkward silence. Yoshi, sensing that his friend was feeling nervous, decided to speak up.

"_Yoshi_!" Yoshi said. Both Samus and Link looked at the green dinosaur as Mario petted Yoshi's head.

"_What-a _is it,boy?" Mario asked. Yoshi began to wiggle his spiked tail.

"What is he excited about?" Samus asked, studying the sudden movement in Yoshi's tail.

"_Yoshi! Yoshi_!" Yoshi repeated, jumping up and down.

"I _have-a _no idea what _he-a _wants!" Mario concluded as he plotted himself down.

"Maybe he's hungry," Link suggested.

"Well, then give him some food!" Samus said, looking back down at the footprints. Mario reached in his pocket and pulled out a star cookie. Yoshi quickly snatched it and began munching on it. Link walked over to Samus and knelt down with her. "Have you found anything out yet?" Link asked as he stared at Ganondorf's footprints.

"Well, they didn't just run off. They flew off." Samus answered as she stood up.

"How do you know?" Link questioned as he got up with her. Samus pointed to her left, where a group of trees were standing, and the top of them looked as if they had been bitten off!

"Looks like someone needs piloting lessons!" Link joked as he laughed. He then blushed when he heard Samus's soft chuckle. This is the first time he has seen Samus's smile. It was innocent and friendly.

"_I think I've misjudged her... ugh! I'm such an idiot_!" Link thought to himself.

"We should head that way, then. They couldn't have gotten far. Let's go!" Link ordered. Samus nodded in agreement. Her and Link immediately took off, Yoshi and Mario running after them.

"_Wait-a for-a _me!"

**With Zelda and Dark Link**

Dark Link held Zelda close as he gazed into her eyes.

"I... I..." she stuttered as she gazed into his eyes. "...no." Zelda answered as she closed her eyes and pulled away from him.

"No? What do you mean no?!" He questioned.

"I already have a kingdom to govern. I don't need a king." Zelda replied as she showed seriousness in his eyes.

"Zelda, this is your kingdom now!" Dark Link confessed as he reached for Zelda's hand, but Zelda pulled it away.

"Tell me how I can get out of here!" Zelda demanded as she prepared a Din's Fire attack.

"Zelda, please don't do this. Can I please just talk to you?" Dark Link explained, taking no action to defend himself.

"Talk to me...?" Zelda repeated as her eyes softened a little. Dark Link smiled again as he reached out for her hand again, but Zelda stepped back.

"What do you want from me?" Zelda asked.

"I want you to trust me!" Dark Link replied. Zelda could feel her heart calm down as he approached her. Dark Link wrapped his arms around her shoulders, embracing her. Zelda was speechless as her head rested on his chest. Slowly and gently, she hugged him back. She felt... safe and confident in his warm arms, as if he made a vow to never hurt her.

_"...Zelda_!" a voice said in her mind. Zelda shot her eyes open, her arms still wrapped around Dark Link's torso. "Zelda, help me!" the voice said again.

"_Peach_?" Zelda asked herself. In her mind, she saw Peach with a scared and distraught look. "_Zelda, help me, please!" _Peach begged again.

Zelda quickly pushed Dark Link away and ran out of the throne room.

"Zelda!" Dark Link called, pursuing after her. Zelda spun around, launching a Din's Fire attack at him. Dark Link fell towards the ground as the attack hit him. He quickly got back up and continued to run after her.

"Peach! Peach, where are you?!" Zelda called as she ran down a dark hallway. Zelda could hear a small crowd behind her.

"Great!" Zelda exclaimed to herself. She turned around to see large pink fishes with large blue eyes staring at her.

"Eh..?" Zelda asked. They then started to float to her... _at a very fast speed_!

"KYAA!" Zelda screamed as she ran after her.

Zelda and the weird like fish assisst trophies were dashing up and down hallways, stairs, and chambers.

Seeing that she had ran far away from them, Zelda placed her back on a wall, doing breathing exercises, trying to catch her breath. "My mind must have projected Peach, trying to tell me I had been distracted... thank goodness..." Zelda said softly. She then heard a voice from a far.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, after her!" Dark Link ordered. Zelda then closed her hands and clasped her hands together. Sparkles swirled around her and as her hair flowed through wind.

The Feyeshes(A.K.A. the weird like fish assisst trophies) began heading where zelda had ran off until they were paralyzed. A body came out from a mysterious purple-like wind. Her mouth was muffled with a rather unclean scarf and she had a white head cap. The majority of her outfit was blue, a red Sheikah Eye symbol was imprinted on her chest.

The Feyeshes dashed at her, only to their misfortune. The Sheikah member was too fast to the comprehension.

After the Feyeshes hiliariously ridiculed defeat, Sheik came across a dark lit room with a crystal like stage.

"Peach!" Sheik exclaimed. Sheik ran up to the princess, tapping on her shoulder. Light engulfed the darkness as Princess Peach awakened. Peach was about to collaspe to the floor until Sheik caught her.

"Peach? Peach! Peach, wake up!" Sheik exclaimed as she shook the Mushroom Kingdom Princess. The princess slowly opened her indigo eyes, starring into Sheik's eyes.

"Peach... thank goodness you're okay." Sheik said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"...KYAA!" Peach yelled as she jumped away from the Sheikah warriorr.

"What's wrong, Peach?!" Sheik asked, approaching her.

"_No! You-you stay away from me_!" Peach warned as she hid behind Daisy's trophy.

"Peach, it's me! It's Zelda!" Sheik tried to explain.

"Last time I checked, Zelda does NOT have a masculine voice!" Peach reported as she ran behind Mario's brother, Luigi.

Suddenly, red lights flashed on and off, with loud sirens ringing.

"Great!" Sheik said. She quickly ran behind Peach, sweeping her off her feet and jumping from wall to wall.

"Wait! My sister! And Luigi! We have to get them!" Peach shouted.

"We'll get them later, I promise!" Sheik replied, focusing her eyes only on the walls jumped on. Peach looked into the red eyes of the Sheikah warriorr.

"You... _promise_?"


	12. An Enduring Escape

**A/N: I believe this came out on time, yes? Yes! Here's my next chapter! Let me know what you guys think of this, please? I don't believe this one is short :3 The only minor note I really have is that Sheik in MY story is just Zelda in a disguise. You may have different thoughts, but that's how I am portraying Sheik in my story. I'm not saying this is how everyone should have Sheik portrayed, just thought I should let you guys know that :) Another thing, I'll be spacing my chapters now by a week, not four days. I believe I need more time, I hope this doesn't upset you guys ^^' Hope you like this chapter!**

**Next Chapter Upload(Estimated): Oct 22th - 26th**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 11: An Enduring Escape**

"I didn't expect this to happen..." Link stated as he looked at the dark clouds above, rain pouring down.

"We better find shelter!" Samus replied. She then pointed to a tall tree, big enough to provide shelter for the brawlers. Link, Samus, and Mario hurried over to the tree, while Yoshi flew over there.

"Link, what happened to Epona?" Samus asked, noticing that the brunette horse was absent.

"I dropped her off at a post. They'll take her back to Hyrule." Link answered.

"What post? And when?" Samus asked again.

"_None of your business_!" Link snapped at her.

"_Ugh! Well, excuse me_!" Samus snapped back. The Chosen Hero and the Galactic Federation soilder both glared down as the crossed their arms. Mario sighed.

"_How-a _long will _you-a _two keep this up?" Mario asked as he took his hat off. Both were silent.

"Why can't _you-a _two just _get-a _along?" Mario questioned. Both continued to be silent.

"Why _are-a you-a _two just being silent?" Mario said. Both were _still_ silent.

"Ah, forget it! I'm-a going to-a sleep!" Mario said as he laid down.

"Wasn't he going hysterical back at Mushroom Kingdom?" Samus thought.

Link and Samus sat in awkward silence, staring into space at times. Link cleared his throat before speaking. "So, uh... I take it that the Pikachu you were talking about with Zelda is important to you, right?" Link asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, he is. I take is that Zelda is important to you, too, right?" Samus rephrased. Link blushed.

"Um... yes, she is... I saved her from Ganondorf. She was very kind and wise... I really liked being around her. She's my best friend." Link replied. Samus smiled. "I rescued Pikachu from the Research Facility. We've been close ever since. He's my dearest companion." Samus explained. Link also smiled. He then looked at Samus, only to see that she was looking back at him. They gazed into each others eyes, listening to the rain beat agaisnt the ground.

"Um... Samus?" Link asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I-uh... I just wanted to let you know that... I'll get your Pikachu back for you." Link finished. Samus smiled.

"... Thank you..." Samus said. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder. He proceeded to lay his head on her's. They both closed their eyes, listening to the calm tempo of the rain. Link whispered into her ear.

_"Really... we're not that different at all..."_

**With Dark Link **

"Did you find out where she is?!" Dark Link asked angrily.

"We'll get to that right away, _Master_..." Bowser answered, annoyed that he had to call someone smaller than him his '_master_'.

"Don't you _dare_ waste anytime! Hurry and find her!" Dark Link commanded. Bowser ran out to gather assisst trophies as Ganondorf searched through the kingdom. Dark Link slouched on his throne and sighed heavily.

"_Master..." _a little boy said. Dark Link raised his eyes only to meet a boy who looked like he was seven.

"Who are you?!" Dark Link asked, awfully confused.

"I'm Lucas... Bowser kidnapped me and made me his slave. It's punishment because he thought I was trespassing, but I have no idea how I got up here! And since he called you _his _master and he's _my_ master, I thought I would call you master too..." Lucas explained.

"_Whatever_... what is it?" Dark Link replied.

"I saw that you were desperate to get that princess back and I just wanted to know why..." Lucas answered looking down.

"Because..." Dark replied, looking down at Zelda's tiara, a tear fell from his right eye.

"...because... I _need_ her..."

**With Sheik and Peach**

Sheik jumped into a dark atmospheric room, the harsh siren that was going off still rung in her ears. The floor was somewhat stable as an unusual smell entered the facility.

"This must be some storage room... and we're probably not supposed to be in it..." Sheik concluded. Hearing no response from her friend, Sheik turned around to see Peach clining to the corner of the room.

"Peach, don't be afraid of me! It's me, _Zelda_!" Sheik explained with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I-I don't believe you!" Peach stuttered.

"Yes, you do... you're just afraid to..." Sheik replied, looking down.

"...Z-Zelda?" Peach asked. Sheik immediately looked up, seeing that Peach had realized her friend. Peach gasped as she tackled Sheik.

"Zelda! Zelda, oh my, _Zelda_!" Peach repeated as she squeezed her dear friend.

"P-Peach... you're... choking... me!" Sheik struggled to say. Peach quickly got off her friend. Sheik quickly got up to embrace the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

"Shelda- I mean, Zelda! How are you able to-" Peach was about to ask until Sheik placed her finger on her lips.

"Don't be confused, it's only a disguise! I was taught to strongly modify my voice, that's why I look and sound different!" Sheik explained. "Listen closely and answer quickly, do you know who kidnapped you?" Sheik asked. Peach clutched her hands before answering.

"He was scary... I thought he was Link, but he looked different in so many ways!" Peach answered.

"That was Dark Link... what he has done is unforgiveable." Sheik explained looking away. "All that matters is that I get you back to safety." Sheik stated. She scoped the room, looking for a possible escape.

"What about over here?" Peach said, opening a ceiling door latch. When the door opened, gush of wind blew in, almost knocking off Peach's tiara.

"_Oh, my_!" Peace exclaimed, struggling to hold onto the latch and keep her dress down! Sheik jumped out, shocked by her surroundings.

"This isn't any ordinary kingdom..." Sheik stated.

"What do you mean?!" Peach yelled, trying to raise her voice above the wind.

"Dark Link's palace... _it's a floating fortress_!" Sheik exclaimed.

A large landscape hovered above the ground, rising about 30,000 feet! Vines with violet roses hung from under the landscapes soil. An indigo palace stood as a superior shelter, a stream of aquatic water surrounded the castle, allowing only those who Dark Link approves to enter. The indigo palace had large standing towers and watchtowers, vines wrapping their bodies around it. The fortress was a fierce yet magnificent sight.

"_Wow..." _Sheik sighed, mezmorized by the beauty.

"Hey, Zelda! Hurry and let me in! I feel as if I am to be blown away!" Peach yelled. Sheik grabbed Peach's wrist, pulling her up. Peach closed the latch then grasped at the sight of the land.

"It's... beautiful!" Peach smiled. Sheik nodded in agreement. "We better hurry, though! Dark Link is probably looking for me!" Sheik explained, grabbing Peach's hand and jumping off the tower's ceiling. They boy landed safely on the grass.

"Oh, my! What a beautiful garden!" Peace exclaimed, running off to get a closer look.

"Peach, wait! It could be an illusion!" Sheik called, pursuring after her.

A violet garden gate surrounded the pleasure ground, an arch door standing in the middle. Unsure of what may come, they both entered.

Dark bushes sat along the inside of the gate, as a silver water fountain with a mermaid holding a harp stood in the center. Water poured out of the mermaid's harp, as sprinklers stood in the fountain's base. Benches with roses carved in them sat in the garden.

"Dark Link's fortress is so beautiful... but, why would a bad guy have such a beautiful place, though?" Peach questioned. Sheik out her hands on her hips as she thought for a moment.

"_I wonder if Dark Link had this prepared for me_..." Sheik thought.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" Peach asked, seeing that her friend was troubled.

"When Dark Link's minions kidnapped me, I was brought to Dark Link-" Sheik began was interuppted by Peach.

"_Oh, my goodness_! Did he hurt you?!" Peach asked. Sheik took her off her muffled scarf and gave Peach a reassuring smile.

"No, not at all! He was... very nice and tender," Sheik answered. "He wasn't going to hurt me in anyway. He hugged me, holding me close to him. He seemed so lonely. He wanted me to stay with him, but of course I ran off. I felt bad afterwards because I saw the hurt in his eyes..." Sheik said, a bit saddened.

"_Zelda..." _Peach softly said, feeling her sadness.

"_There they are_!" A malicious voice yelled. The disguised princess and Mushroom Kingdom princess both turned around. Ganondorf and a group of Galleom's heading towards them.

Sheik swooped Princess Peach off her feet and ran out of the garden. Sheik could hear the crowd getting closer and closer to her, but she refused to give her friend up.

Sheik then found herself in trouble... she was the very edge of the fortress!

"Oh, no! What do we do?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Good question!" Ganondorf said behind them. "Shall I surprise you?" Ganondorf grinned. Sheik looked down at the ground below her and back at Ganondorf. She then grinned back.

"I think I'll pass." She replied.

"What?!" Ganondorf questioned. Sheik turned turned back to the edge, closed her eyes...

_And leaped off..._


	13. The Air and Water's Psalm

**A/N: Guys, I am like SO SORRY that this took so long to come out! I had to go out of town and would not have any time to work on this story! But, I brainstormed a lot of ideas! This one maybe short, but I still hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review this chapter! Thank you so much for being there for my guys! **

**Chapter 13 Upload(Estimated): Wed. 31st**

**Chapter 12: The Air and Water's Psalm**

Peach and Shiek heard the wind's rustle as their hair flew in the wind. Sheik could not see the land below,which made her worry even more.

"Sheik, we're going to die!" Peach yelled as she clung to Sheik's neck.

"No, we are not!" Sheik yelled ever determined, hiding her anxiety. She pulled something out of her scarf, revealing a small deku nut.

"_Please... let this work... spare Peach's life_," Sheik prayed to herself. Peach then noticed smoke swirling around them, making her grasp on Sheik's neck tighter.

"_Don't be afraid, Peach." _Sheik said softly. Then, with that, they vanished.

Peach felt as if her world had gone dark, as if her eyes had became blind. Suddenly, she felt as if she was hovering above trees. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the ground beneath her. Sheik held Peach close, back flipping, then

safely landing on the ground. Scoping the area, Sheik detected it was safe to place Peace down.

"_Oh! Oh, my_!" Peach exclaimed, putting her hand on her chest to catch her breath. Seeing that Peach was still in the process of absorbing what had happen, Sheik clasped her hands together, spinning around, a violet mist engulfing her. Zelda then emerged out of the transformation.

"I'm sorry we have to escape like this, but there was no other way to escape, my friend." Zelda smiled, hugging Peach. Peach embraced her in return.

"It's fine, Zelda. Thank you for rescuing me!" Peach smiled.

Abruptly, the princesses could feel harsh wind flutter around their hair and dresses.

"_What's happening_?!" Peach yelled, holding on to her tiara and keeping her dress under control. Zelda looked up to a black aircraft with violet lights landing near them.

"_Dark Link..." _Zelda murmured. As the air craft landed, Dark Link and two Meta Ridleys jumped out. Dark Link's eyes locked with Zelda's, a sense of nostalgia arousing. Zelda could see the hurt in Dark Link's eyes.

"Peach..._ leave me_." Zelda commanded.

"_What?! No_!" Peach refused.

"You must, Peach." Zelda replied.

"I can't let you go back with your captors! I won't!" Peach yelled, running behind her and embracing her. Zelda pushed her away, looking firmly into her eyes.

"I risked my life to ensure your safety and return. My mission is complete. I am willing to accept any consequences. _Now, leave_!" Zelda yelled harshly, hoping to scare away her friend. Peach, now fear and hurt in her eyes, ran away. Zelda held back her tears as she walked to Dark Link. Dark Link looked into her eyes, revealing how much she had hurt him by running away.

"I'm... I'm ready to accept any punishment I am to be given." Zelda said, bowing to show submission. Dark Link lifted her chin, then took her hand and led her into the aircraft.

"Prepare departure," Dark Link commanded. Dark Link sat Zelda in a passenger seat, then left to go to the ship's head quarters. Zelda let her tears spill.

"_Good-bye, Peach... Good-bye, Link... good-bye everyone... I will love you 'till time indefinite_."

**With Mario, Link, and Samus**

"Oh, get over it! We're lost!" Link yelled at Samus.

"Maybe if you had a better attitude, we would find the way!" Samus fired back.

"How did you guys _start-a _fighting _again-a_?" Mario asked.

"Why should you even wonder? Link is always at fault!" Samus answered.

"_What_?!" Link yelled.

"You're always getting angry!" Samus stated as she glared into Link's eyes.

"What is so important about your princess anyway?!" Samus demanded.

"She is the leader of all Hyrule, she has a whole city to protect, she the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, and has many duties to take care of! What's so special about your pathetic electric mouse? _Nothing!" _Link answered. Samus could feel tears well up in her eyes. Samus looked away, then she ran off. Link stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Samus! Link! _Apologize-a _to each other!" Mario demanded. Both ignored as they ran further from each other.

"_Ugh_! She thinks she is so amazing! Has she been asigned to a special relic, showing that she is abundant in courage? No!" Link said to himself. He approched a cliff, a waterfall running down it.

"I hope you fall down that waterfall, Samus!" Link laughed. Suddenly, he could feel the world around him shift. He could feel gravity pull his leg down as his hair and hat flew in front of him. He quickly grabbed into a vine. He took deep breaths before looking down.

"..._Crap_..." Link paniced under his breath.

Rushing water escaped down the cliff and crashed into the river below. He could see pointy rocks sticking up and a misty fog luring him in.

"Mario! Hey, Mario!" Link yelled for help. Link could feel the weigh of his sheild and sword add to the gravitional pull. Link could hear footsteps run to him.

"Mario, finally! Can you-" Link asked, but instead, he stared up in the crystal blue eyes of Samus.

"Link, give me your hand!" Samus begged, reaching her hand. Link hestiated, for fear that she might just throw him off, but he reached for it anyway. Their hands were just distance apart.

"I-I... I can't reach it!" Link exclaimed. Samus leaned in further, but their hands were still apart.

Instantly, the vine Link was holding onto snapped.

Samus gasped as she looked into Link's horrified eyes. The gravity pulled him down the waterfall, his distant body and yell could be seen and heard.

"Link... _no_!" Samus said as she buried her face in her hands. She slowly opened her eyes and clutched her hand. She stood away from the cliff platform. Taking in a deep breath, she began running to the edge, saying her last prayer. She could feel her hair behind her flying as she got closer to the platform then, closing her eyes, feeling the wind and water beat agaisnt her face... _she jumped off_.


	14. A Confrontation and Reunion

**A/N: Hey, word up, my fellow readers! We are nearing our season finale! ;( Don't worry, we still have a way of chapters to go! Thank you so much guys for sticking close to me and for all of your wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this one, guys and gals!**

**Chapter 14 Upload(Estimated): Wednesday, November 7th!**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 13: A Confrontation and Reunion**

Zelda hung her head in anxiety, remembering the memories that were locked in her heart. The Hylian Princess then heard footsteps and she looked up to see Dark Link.

"Zelda... why _did_ you run away?!" Dark Link asked, frustration and confusion in his eyes. Zelda simply looked down, ignoring his question. Dark Link sat down beside her.

"What is out in the world that you want that _I_ _can't_ give you?" Dark Link asked her, searching for her eyes.

"You would give me... _anything_?" Zelda softly asked, still looking away.

"I would give you _everything_," Dark Link answered, smiling. Zelda could not help but turn to his eyes.

"I want to go home!" Zelda requested, hiding her gratitude for his thoughtful words.

"Why? Why can't you have a home here?" Dark Link questioned, rising to his feet.

"I will _never_ leave my friends! I will _never_ leave my home! The _only_ reason I came back with you was to make sure Peach got away safely. I will _never_ stay here out of _heart_!" Zelda fired at him, rising to her feet as well. Dark Link was silent for a while until he looked down.

"Zelda, _you always did everything in your power to make sure your friends got away safely_..." Dark Link said, tenderly smiling down.

"...Dark Link..." Zelda said, astonished that he had replied in such a way she wouldn't have expected. Zelda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She, then... held out her hand.

"Dark Link... please, come with me." Zelda asked with a wiseful smile. Dark Link looked up at her.

"_What_?... _why_?" Dark Link said, caught off-guard that she was actually being _nice_ towards him.

"Come back with me. With everyone else. You don't have to have that lonely gaze in your eyes anymore. Link and Samus_ will _accept you."Zelda added, continuing to hold out her hand.

"Zelda... I will _never_ be accepted into this world." Dark Link replied. He then took her hand, pulling her close to him. He gazed into her eyes.

"Join _me_, Zelda. Then, you can have _whatever_ you want without question." Dark Link offered. Zelda pushing him away.

"_Never_! Link and Samus will stop whatever you have planned!" Zelda testified. Dark Link smirked.

"Stop me? _She'll join me_," Dark Link grinned. Zelda took a step back.

"Wh-what?!" She asked, feeling her heart pulse race.

"Samus and I share the same heart. _A cold, tragic, heart_. She needs one that will satisfy her life, and I _will _give it to her." Dark Link explained, revealing his dark plans for Samus.

"Samus won't give in! She'll fight it with all her mind!" Zelda responded, denying the succession of his plan.

"_She won't be able to escape it_..." Dark Link grinned, walking away until Zelda grabbed his arm.

"Tell me _what_ you want from me!" Zelda demanded, tightening her grip on his arm. Dark Link's eyes immediately filled with tears at the words that left her mouth. Zelda's eyes softned at his eye appearance.

"_You... you wouldn't be able to understand_..." Dark Link responded. He slipped his arm out of Zelda' hold and walked off.

"Dark Link..." Zelda softly whispered as she watched him walk off. Before he entered his plane's head quarters, he stopped and lowered his head.

"..._All I want... is you_..."

**With Samus and Link**

Water and air slammed agaisnt Samus's face as she kept her eyes open, gazing down on Link. She could hear the wind's rage ring in her ears as she fell down with the water's currect. Samus could see the faint green image of Link, slowly exiting her eye sight.

"_Link... Link_!" Samus called out. No response came from the Hylian solider.

"_I'm not falling fast enough._.!" Samus thought to tucked in her arms and closed her immediately felt her body exert itself, allowing her to fly closer to Link. As she approached the falling boy, Samus reached out her arms.

"_Just a little further_...!" Samus thought. She wrapped her arms around his torso, coming face to face him. She held him close in her arms, closing her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulders.

"_I'm sorry, Link! I'm so sorry! Please, you have to wake up_!" Samus yelled through the roaring wind. No response came from the fainted Link. Samus opened her eyes to see the waterfall's end approaching. The rocks looked as if their point was growing sharper.

Samus shut her eye tight, tightening her hold on Link. An eerie silence fell upon her ears.

_SWOSH!_

Water lurked into their hair, ears, and clothes. Samus shot her eyes open. Link was still in her arms, but was slipping away. All Samus could see was bubbles brushing agaisnt her face and caressing her eye sight. She closed her eyes again, relying on what she felt. She brought herself close to Link, pushing herself up towards the air. As soon as she rose up to the surface, Samus took in a deep breath, letting her settle to it's original rate. Holding Link close, she swam to the shore. She placed Link down, inhaling and exhaling heavily. She looked up to the sky, seeing that the sun was hidden by massive storm clouds. Samus, suspecting it was going to pour, picked up Link and dashed into a cave.

Entering into the cave, Samus could hear Link's faint breaths. She slowly set him down, letting his head rest on her lap.

"_Link... please, wake up... don't leave me_..." Samus begged, tears swimming into her eyes. She brushed his dirty blonde hair back, taking his green hat off.

"_I-I... I know I was cold hearted to you before... but_-" Samus chocked on her tears. Her tears fell upon the young Hylian's face. Samus could hear the distant rain in the background.

"_Link... please... please, come back to me_!" Samus sobbed as she embraced his face, sobbing over it. She felt as if all the doors had been shut on her, as if the lights ceased to exist, as if her heart could stop beating at any moment. She let her tears fall on the hero's face, like the waterfall rushing down the cliff.

**. . .**

A gentle hand began to stroke her tears, brushing agaisnt her cheek. Samus slowly opened her eyes to see indigo eyes staring back up at her.

"_S-Samus_...? Have you been crying... _for me_?" Link asked, continuing to wipe her tears away. Samus felt happiness emerge from her heart as blush rushed to her cheeks.

"_Y-Yes_... I have..." Samus stuttered as she tenderly smiled down at Link. Link smiled back, his cheeks glowing a light pink.

"_Samus_..." Link softly said, rising up to embrace her closely. Samus hugged him back, never wanting to let go.

"_Link! Link! I thought I lost you_!" Samus sobbed into his shoulder. Link stroked her blonde hair, feeling tears well up in his eyes as well.

"_I'm sorry for making you run off, Samus... I-I was ignorant... can you please forgive me_?" Link asked as he gently pulled her away to stare into her angelic blue eyes.

"_Only if you forgive me for making you so angry..."_ Samus replied. Link smiled passionately, his tears growing.

"_I'll always forgive you, Samus_!" He forgave as he pulled her into a secure cradle. Samus sobbed into his chest as he rested his chin atop of her head.

They both held each other, they both cried with each other, and they both listened to the beat of the rain with each other.


	15. The Prince, The Falcon, and The Dark

**A/N: Nothing new, just another Author Note. Sorry, but this one is really short! X3 It's needed, though, b/c this one is a hook! I have to keep you reading somehow! OMG GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! :') Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 15 Upload(Estimated): Wednesday, November 14th!**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 14: The Prince, The Falcon, and the Dark Warrior**

"Alright! _It's-a _taken them way _too-a _long! _We-a _have to-a find them!" Mario commanded to his green-colored dinosaur friend.

"_Yoshi_!" Yoshi agreed. The plumber and dinosaur both took off in search of Link and Samus.

"_Gah! We'll-a never-a _find them_ here-a_!" Mario complained, five minutes into the expedition. "_Oa-okay_! Mario, where does Link _usually-a _go?" Mario asked himself. He approached a waterfall, and gazed down.

"Hm... _NA_! _Link-a _would _never-a _fall down a cliff!" Mario told his green companion. Mario suddenly was covered by a shadow. He looked up to see a gray air craft hover above them. He let a small wail, fearing the worst.

Two figures jumped down from the air craft, landing on their feet. One had blue hair with a light yellow headband. He had a cape that was blue and hovered above the ground, while his clothing was indigo with some light colors as well. Standing by him was a blue falcon space pilot.

"_N-No-a way_! You're... and you're..!" Mario exclaimed, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, my fellow plumber. I am Marth, prince of Altea." Marth introduced himself.

"_Si_! I've always wanted _to-a _see _you-a _guys!" Mario confessed. Marth walked up to him.

"Mario, answer me quickly. Is Samus with you?" Marth asked urgently.

"_I'm-a _sorry, _my-a _lord. But she is not. Link and her got _into-a _a little tangle with each other..." Mario answered. Both Marth and Falco let out a disappointed sigh.

"What's _the-a _problem?" Mario asked. Marth looked into the distance.

"...Something... bad is going to conquer her." Marth softly answered.

"Really? _What-a_?" Mario asked, puzzled.

"Our enemy plans on making her turn over to the dark side. It'll be impossible to get her back." Falco replied, walking up next to Marth.

"What?! _Mama mia_! _Where-a _did you guys get _this-a _information?!" Mario asked. "And who is this '_enemy_'?" Mario said. Falco looked at Marth and nodded.

"Our enemy... is Dark Link. He has much in store for this world. _How we got the information_..." Marth trailed off, him and Falco grinning.

"_We hacked into their conference system_!" Falce blurted out.

"Dark Link? Hacking?! _WHAT_?!" Mario exclaimed. Marth's face softened at Mario's puzzlement.

"Mario, we have to find Samus before Dark Link does. I promise to explain all things later." Marth said.

"Okay, but we have to find Link!" Mario replied.

"Very well. We will search for them both. However..." Marth said, looking upon Yoshi. "This mission could get dangerous. I'm afraid I'll have to excuse your companion." Marth explained. Yoshi frowned, but nodded. He slowly walked off.

"Good-bye, _my-a _friend!" Mario called out.

"Let's go, Falco!" Marth ordered. The trio both jumped into the aircraft. Falco took the captain's controls as Mario sat down, looking around the window.

Marth kept silent, looking out the window. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"_Samus... I'm coming_..."

**With Link and Samus**

"I see her as a good, potiental friend. Someone I can confide in and know she'll hear me, but she just sees me as Hyrule's Great Savior or the 'Hero of Time'... nothing more..." Link complained as crossed the border into the Ruins.

Samus, walking right beside him, chuckled.

"Aw, Link. You never know 'till you try. Have you ever asked about your companionship with her?" Samus asked, in hopes of comforting her new found friend.

"...Not really. Don't you think it would make her feel awkward? I really don't want to put her on the spot." Link replied.

"Even if that does happen, you still have to try. And even if she does look at you as _just_ a hero, _you'll always have me_." Samus comforted, holding Link's hand. Link turned to her and gave her a tender smile, slightly blushing.

"_You can't keep her from me_..." a malevolent voice said in Link's ears.

Link fervently searched the area, looking for the person responsible for the threat.

Samus noticed Link's odd behavior. "What's wrong, Link?" Samus asked, concerned about him. Link, realizing that he was holding Samus's hand, took off further into the Ruins, running off _with_ Samus.

"_Link! What's gotten into you_?!" the Metroid Ranger coaxed. No response came from the green-clothed warrior as he took Samus deeper into the destroyed area. After a few scopes, Link released Samus's hand, catching his own breath.

"Okay, Link! What's going on?!" Samus questioned. Link looked up at her apologectic.

"I'm sorry, Samus. I heard someone say something and I just... wanted to make sure you got away safely..." Link apologized. Samus was about to say something until something in the sky caught her eyes.

"_Grenade_!" Samus gasped as she tackled Link.

A bright, magenta-like energy sphere engulfed the two brawlers, draining their energy. After it's process was complete, the two brawlers were seperated from the impact, leaving them a distance apart.

Link, barely having energy, tried to crawl to Samus.

"_S-... Samus..." _Link weakly called out, still making his way towards her. No words left her mouth as she laid on the floor, peacefully resting. Suddenly, a figure came up behind Samus, walking towards Link. Link could feel himself shrink back in horror, feeling shivers travel up his back.

"_That's... me_!" Link exclaimed to himself. However, that '_him_' was dressed in dark black clothes, and had dark black hair. Dark Link grabbed Link by his neck, pulling him up.

"_You're trembling... are you that scared of me_?" Dark Link grinned as he stared down upon Link. Link let out small gasps for air, still horrified by the sight he was seeing.

"You're over-reacting. I'm not even choking you," Dark Link smirked at the weak solider he was holding.

"However..." he started. "_I will make you hold your breath... mark my words, 'hero of time'... _I will make you _suffer_!" Dark Link threatened as he threw the boy. He then walked over to the fainted Metroid Ranger. He gazed down on her beautiful face as she breathed weakly. He bent down to her, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes. He then took both of her arms, hoisting her up onto one of his shoulders.

"_No... let her go... please_!" Link begged. Dark Link grinned as he walked off, Samus hanging over his left shoulder.

"_Samus... please... don't leave me_..!" Link weakly called out, standing on his knees. He then collasped, leaving his eyes open.

_His eye sight then black out._


	16. Then A Silence Fell Upon Her

**A/N: Hello, everybody! We are getting nearer and nearer to our season finale ;( I've put so much effort into this story and your reviews really put a smile on my face :) Thank you guys so much for being there and for reviewing my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I believe this chapter is long enough! Sadly though... someone in the chapter is leaving our hero's side! ;(**

**Next Chapter Upload(Estimated): November 21-27th(Thanksgiving Break)**

** Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 15: Then A Silence Fell Upon Her**

A dark mist inhabited the room. Black broken cords hung from the ceiling, still shooting sparks of energy. The dark floor boards were crystalized, showing you your own dark reflection.

Samus slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head. She tried to stand up, only to realize that she was restrained to a chair. Her wrists and ankles were tied down by some sort of blue electricity along with her shoulders and knees. She continued to struggle out of the chair until she heard a voice.

"_The most famous bounty hunter in all of the galaxy. She was only three when the tragic death of her parents occured. However, the Chozo took her in and trained her, giving her a powerful varia suit. She then killed the dreaded monster, Ridley, and was then renowned for her strength and beauty_..." a boy said, figeting around with her emergency pistol. A shadow hid his face until he stepped out, revealing his identity.

"Samus Aran," Dark Link grinned. "I am impressed." he finished.

"Who are you?!" Samus questioned.

"My name is Dark Link," he began, reaching out his hand. "..._and I've waited a very long time to meet you,_" he said, taking Samus's chin and lifting it up. Samus, seeing Dark Link's eyes, turned away.

"Take my word for it, Aran. You won't be able to hide those beautiful eyes from me for long," Dark Link responded as he gently lifted up some of the hair strands on Samus's bangs.

"Where's Zelda?!_** Where's Pikachu**_?!" Samus questioned, turning towards him.

"Zelda is behind closed doors while Pikachu's heart is at rest," Dark Link answered, staring into Samus's eyes.

"_Pikachu! Zelda! Where are you_?!" Samus called from the top of her lungs.

"You're wasting your breath, Aran. They can't hear you," Dark Link stated. "..._no one will be able to hear you_," Dark Link grinned. Samus looked up at him.

"_W-What_..?" Samus asked.

"Samus, you have more purity in your heart than think you do. Your purity will bond with the darkness... _**forever**_," Dark Link answered. Samus launched herself at Dark Link, only to be restrained by the bondage of the blue electricity.

"Give up your heart to the darkness!" Dark Link threatened, taking Samus's chin again. This time, Samus was not able to turn away.

"_**Never**_! _Let me go_!" Samus screamed. Dark Link released her, grinning.

"..._so, be it_." Dark Link immediately took out the Dark Shotgun. The weapon glew a dark purple, an amo emerging from it. The amo pierced into Samus, making her unleash a scream. Dark Link continued to grin.

"You're not screaming because it hurts. You're screaming because you're fighting it. _**Don't**_ fight it, Samus.

_Let it engulf your purity,_

_ Give into the dark cries you hear,_

_ become Dark Samus..."_

**With Mario, Falco, Link, and Marth**

Link's head rested on Marth's hand, his body still resting on the floor.

"Link? Come _on-a_, Link! You _can't-a _die!" Mario begged, watching Marth lay Link's head back on the ground.

"He's not dead. But whatever knocked him out, knocked him out good!" Falco chuckled. Link let out a small groan, attempting to open his eyes.

"Link? Link, do you feel okay?" Marth asked softly. Link sat up a little, Marth supporting his back.

"I-I think so..." Link replied, scratching the back of his head. He suddenly gasped and stood up.

"_Samus! Samus, where are you_?!" Link yelled, fervently looking around. Marth got up, placing both of his hands on each of Link's shoulder.

"Link, where is Samus now?" Marth asked, concern and anxiety growing in his eyes. Link's eyes became filled with grief and sorrow.

"S-... someone... took her..." Link answered, looking down. Marth became speechless at his reply. He then looked down as well, covering his face with both of his hands. Falco placed his hand on Marth's shoulder.

"I am sorry, my friend." Falco answered.

"Samus is gone, too?! Oh, _mama mia_! What is-a going on?!" Mario asked.

"I don't know, but I can't _**wait**_ to find out!" Marth stated.

"Um... who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Marth," Marth replied. Link giggled.

"Did you say... Marth-_a_?" Link teased.

"No, it's _**Marth**_!"

"Marth-_ine_?"

"_**Marth**_! _**M-A-R-T-H! Marth**_!"

"Geez, I'm sorry! Maybe you should be more clear on who are you!" Link replied.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going to get Samus." Marth informed, walking away.

"Hey, I have to get Samus, too!" Link protested, running up to Marth.

"No, this is only for warriors who _know_ what they're doing." Marth rejected.

"I know what I'm doing!" Link replied.

"Actually, I think you're lost." Marth said, walking past him.

"How am I lost?!" Link questioned, holding out his arms.

"You lost one of the most important women _**ever**_! Actually, you've lost _two_," Marth answered. Link, enraged at his response, tackled Marth to the ground.

"_**Boys! Stop it**_!" Falco commanded, running to the feud going on between the boys. Marth and Link continued to push and shove at each other until they were both pulled up by the collars.

"_**That's enough**_! Do you honestly think that fighting like this will get Samus back? If you _both_ want her back, you'll _both_ have to work together!" Falco resolved. The two brawlers nodded. Falco set them both down while Mario ran up to him.

"Oh, Link. _He-a _starts a fight with everyone _he-a _meets!" Mario teased. Marth and Falco started laughing. Link then smirked as he looked off.

"So, uh... where _to-a _now?" Mario asked. Marth looked at Link.

"Shadow Moses Island,"

**With Dark Link and Zelda**

Zelda gazed out the large crystallized window as the sun began to set and the moon rose. The moon looked so beautiful as the sun reflected it's light. Zelda sighed, anxious and curious of Dark Link's where-abouts. That's when she heard footsteps. She turned around.

"Dark Link, what do you want?" Zelda questioned.

"I hope you've been thinking of your friends, because you'll never be able to see them again." Dark Link replied.

"_That's a lie_! _They'll all come for me_!" Zelda answered. Dark Link grinned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Dark Link said. He snapped his fingers. Zelda slowly turned to her left, feeling a breeze blow from that way. Her eyes caught a magenta-like forcefield surmounting around an object. The force field died down, revealing some biotic object.

The object was an oval shape. Tentacle-like arms sprouted from the object, looking as if they would snatch you at any time. Purple mist surrounded the tentacle-arms, making it look even more horrific.

"What is that?!" Zelda shrieked back, only to be caught by the arms of Dark Link.

"A virus plant called Omegon. Once we actiavate it, it will release an airborne attack on all brawlers." Dark Link answered, looking at the virus plant.

"What will it do to them?" Zelda asked, still looking at it. Dark Link smirked.

"It will put them into a cold sleep. They will _**never**_ be able to wake up..." Dark Link said.

"So, basically, you're killing them?! They'll just turn into trophies!" Zelda protested.

"Not likely, only the Dark Cannon can do that. Omegon just puts them into an eternal resting state," Dark Link replied. Zelda slowly turned towards him, hurt in her eyes.

"_Why?... Why are doing this? What have they __**ever**__ done to you_?" Zelda asked.

"There is only one person whose made me suffer the _**most**_... and for that, he'll watch everyone else around him suffer!" Dark Link answered, turning away in disgust.

"_Revenge? Revenge can't change the past_!" Zelda said.

"It can change the future!" Dark Link responded.

"Samus and Link will stop you!" Zelda declared. Dark Link smirked.

"Samus!" Dark Link _called_, still smirking.

**. . .**

Behind the Omegon Plant, Zelda saw a figure approach. Zelda tried to back away, but Dark Link continued to hold her securely. Zelda gasped in disbelief as the dark figure revealed herself.

Dark Samus stood a distance away from Zelda. Her beautiful angelic blue eyes were now a swamp yellow color. Her beautiful sun blonde hair was now a dark raven black. Her Zero Suit was now a dark black with a dark purple mist surrounding her. Zelda could not hold back her tears.

"Samus... _no_!" Zelda cried, running to her after Dark Link released her. Dark Samus took out her paralyzing gun, releasing her lazer whip. Samus then whipped towards Zelda, scorching the ground beneath her. Zelda stopped once she saw this behavior. She looked at Samus, tears running down her cheeks.

"Samus decided to let her Light Heart rest and awaken her Dark Heart." Dark Link said, walking behind Samus and hugging her.

"Where is her Light Heart now?!" Zelda asked.

"Samus's Light Heart is sealed deep inside her. _**No one **_can bring her back." Dark Link answered.

"...If you want me to join you so badly, why don't you awaken _my_ Dark Heart?" Zelda asked. Dark Link slowly looked down.

"... Since the real Samus is resting, she isn't able to convey feelings anymore. She can listen and understand other's, but she can't convey her own feelings," Dark Link answered.

"Why do you want me to convey my feelings?" Zelda asked again. Dark Link simply walked away, leaving Dark Samus with Zelda.

After watching Dark Link leave, Zelda watched Dark Samus walk over to the large window, looking at the moon rise.

"_Samus... you're hair used to be such a beautiful blonde_..." Zelda quietly said, staring at her new hair color. Dark Samus continued to gaze out the window as Zelda covered her hands as she sat on the ground.

"_I'm sorry, everyone... I'm so sorry_!"


	17. The Ascension of Omegon

**A/N: Hi, my faithful readers! Um... I'll be gone this week so I thought I'd upload the chapter now so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! Thanks for following my stories and reviewing them! I honestly didn't think I would get this far but you guys gave me the courage! Thanks so much and let's begin!**

**Next Chapter Upload(Estimated): November 24th-26th**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 16: The Ascension of Omegon**

Link, Marth, Mario, and Falco were all flying in Falco's Landmaster, expecting the unexpected. Falco continued to steer the ship, pointing some controls out to Mario.

"And _this-a _thing let's _you-a _land?"

"Uh, no."

"_Aww_,"

Link hung his head in dismay, taking off his green hat and letting it hang in his hand. He could still picture Samus's smile, her gentle laugh, her beautiful eyes. Now, it seemed as if they would vanish at any moment. How could he have let her slip out of his hands? These thoughts lurked in his mind as he held his eyes closed.

"_Hey-a_, Link!" Mario called. Link slowly lifted his head up.

"We're _at-a _Shadow Moses _Island-a_!" Mario said.

"Already?" Link asked.

The Land master landed on the East watch tower ceiling, unleashing a soft '_shh_...'. Falco informed the others to wait until the Land master's engines were off. Both Link and Marth waited impatiently by the exit.

"So, uh... why are we here again?" Link asked, trying to stay patient.

"Falco was able to hack into Dark Link's conference system. They're going to release some sort of airborne attack..." Marth replied.

"_Dark Link_? Who is he?!" Link asked, astonished.

"..._The guy who took Samus... and gave her a dark heart_..." Marth answered.

"_Dark heart_?! You mean... Samus is-" Link cried. He was unable to finish his sentence.

"Samus is against us now. She won't take orders from anyone else except Dark Link's. That's why I was so eager to find her..." Marth explained. The Land Master's exit door opened. Both Link and Marth jumped out. Mario followed as well as Falco. Falco's Land master then faded away as it glowed a light blue then vanished.

"_Cool_!" Mario shouted.

However, the weather condition was rather harsh. Snow blew from the East, guided by cold air. A dark stormy night hid the moon, leaving only a little light.

Link and Marth scoped the steel-covered area.

"Doesn't look like they've arrived yet. That should give us enough time to plan." Marth said. "Mario and Link, you two find the source of the Omegon and try to shut it off. Falco and I will keep off anyone who interferes." Marth planned.

"...What if that '_anyone'... is Samus_?" Link asked concerned.

"I will not fight her. I will try to talk her out of her Dark heart." Marth replied. Mario stepped up.

"_But-a_, Marth! I thought _you-a _said it was impossible _to-a _get _her-a _back!" Mario protested. Marth slowly looked down.

"_I know_..." Marth softly confessed. He started to walk away from the others. Link, Falco, and Mario watched him.

"Aw, he _looks-a _blue. _But-a_, what _does-a _he have _to-a _do with Samus?" Mario questioned. Falco scratched his head.

"Come to think of it, I really don't know." Falco replied. Link, out of sympathy, ran to Marth. "_Marth, wait_!" Link called as he yelled over the harsh blowing wind. Marth stopped and looked back at Link.

"Marth... _what's wrong_?" Link asked. Marth placed his arms over the rails.

"_A beautiful girl with such a beautiful heart... shouldn't have to suffer from a Dark heart... I should have taken her place_," Marth confessed, burying his face in his arms that were lying on the steel rails.

"What is a Dark heart?" Link asked, laying his hand on Marth's shoulder.

"It's basically a virus. It makes you feel as if _everyone_ hates you and there's no good in yourself _or_ anybody else. Then, they listen to whoever enslaves them."

"_Samus_..." Link softly whispered. He then placed both of his hands on each of Marth's shoulder, turning him so they could see each other face to face.

"We'll both get Samus back... _together_." Link reassured. Marth smiled.

"You're very strong, Link." Marth complemented, accepting Link as his friend. "The good thing about friends is that they'll always stay in your mind." Marth said, placing his hand on Link's shoulder as well. Link nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys! _Here-a they-a _come!" Mario called out. Marth grabbed Link, leading him to the back of they East watch tower. Falco and Mario also hid behind the West watch tower.

Bowser and Ganondorf jumped down, a large bionic machine in their hands. They both proceeded to set the machine down. Dark Link jumped down, holding Zelda in his arms. Dark Samus and Wario followed, although Wario landed on his face.

"_DOH_!" Wario cried as his face was pressed against the steel floor. Marth and Link smirked at each other.

"_Idiot_..." Dark Link said under his breath as he set Zelda down. "Ganondorf, begin activation," ordered Dark Link. Ganondorf grunted as he reluctantly followed his orders. He pressed an oval stone of the Omegon. The Omegon begin to glow. Wario sniffed the air.

"Why the heck did you choose this place?!" Wario questioned, irritated by the harsh wind.

"The wind will allow the virus to spread further," Dark Link answered. He then held out a brown choker necklace. "Zelda, you need to put this on." Dark Link said. Zelda looked at the necklace. She proceeded to turn around, lifting her hair up. Dark Link walked up behind her, wrapping the necklace around her neck.

Link was about to interfere, but Marth held him back.

"What's it for?" Zelda asked, letting her hair down as she felt the smooth surface of the choker.

"It'll keep you from getting effected by the Omegon." Dark Link explained, proceeding to put one of himself. Dark Samus and Ganondorf did the same, while Wario and Bowser wrapped it around the wrists, since their necks were just _**too**_ large!

Zelda slowly walked up to Dark Samus.

"_Samus... please, don't let the darkness consume you_..." Zelda begged as she placed her hand on Dark Samus's shoulder. Dark Samus slowly looked down, then she began to walk away. Zelda watched her as her hair blew in the wind.

"Wario, take Zelda back to my place." Dark Link informed.

"It would be my pleasure!" bragged Wario as he picked up Zelda. '_Gross_,' thought Zelda. They both proceeded to exit, along with Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Don't worry, Link. We'll get her back." whispered Marth. Link slowly nodded as he watched his princess leave.

Dark Link walked up behind Dark Samus, wrapping his arm around his waist. Link had to hold back Marth, knowing he would also interfere(which he did attempt).

"I leave the rest to you, Dark Samus. It still has to reach full maximum, so let _no one _dis-activate it." Dark Link commanded. He then lifted her chin. "Don't disappoint me, beautiful." he said. He then ran off.

Marth peeked over to see Dark Samus approaching the machine. He then signaled Falco to begin their plan. Falco flew out, tackling Dark Samus to the ground. Mario, Marth, and Link jumped out.

"Falco, please be careful! She's still Samus!" Link begged. Falco nodded until Dark Samus kicked him off. Link watched in disbelief, but ran off with Mario to stop the Omegon. Dark Samus was about to attack Falco until Marth came up behind her and embraced her.

"_Samus, listen to my voice_! Please, fight the Darkness inside of you! _Fight it for me_!" Marth begged. Dark Samus paused but quickly pulled Marth over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

"Nope, didn't think that would work either," Falco teased.

"_Falco_!" Marth yelled in annoyance. Dark Samus was about to attack Link and Mario until Marth grabbed her legs, making her fall to the ground.

Link watched from a distance.

"_I-a_ have _no-a _idea how to shut _this-a thing-a _off! It's not in _Italian_!" Mario complained, as he held his head in confusion.

Dark Samus managed to kick Marth off and run towards the Omegon. Link started to run towards her as well. "Samus, please! Stop this!" he yelled. Dark Samus was about to unleash her paralyzing whip until Marth and Falco both grabbed her.

"_Trust us, Samus! We're doing this for your own good_!" Falco stated as he struggled to hold back Dark Samus.

"_Link_! Please don't worry about Samus! Help Mario shut down the Omegon!" Marth exclaimed, trying to restrain Dark Samus's struggles. Link sadly nodded and ran back to Mario.

Dark Samus broke her arms free from Falco and back flipped over him, landing on his back and forcing him to the ground. She then grabbed Marth. Marth tried to break free until he held out his hand.

"_Samus, please don't do this! It's me_!" Marth cried as he laid his hand on her cheek. Dark Samus's eyes softened, but she quickly threw him to the side. Dark Samus then ran towards Link, grabbing him with her paralyzing whip.

"Samus, no!" Link called out as he was grabbed.

"_Link-a_!" Mario yelled. Dark Samus took out a brown necklace and wrapped it around Link's neck. Link grabbed the choker necklace.

"What is this?" Link asked but was then harshly thrown by Dark Samus.

Suddenly, a peach was thrown into Dark Samus's face. She quickly wiped the juice off her cheeks and looked into the direction it was thrown.

On the East watch tower, stood a princess in a pink gown. She held a peach in one hand and a pink umbrella in the other as her golden blonde hair flew in the back.

"It's said that once you became evil, it's hard to start your path back on righteousness, but we all have faith in you, Samus! You must wake up!" Princess Peach proclaimed.

"_My-a_ princess!" Mario called. Peach winked at him. She then opened up her umbrella, floating in front of Mario.

"To deactivate the machine, punch the oval stone right there! It'll knock out the power!" Peach explained. Mario nodded and proceeded to swing at the magenta oval stone. The machine slowly began losing it's color.

Dark Samus started to run to the machine, Marth running after her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Marth exclaimed, tackling her to the ground. As Dark Samus fell to the ground, she took her emergency pistol. She let it power up then released the pressure. An orange fiery lazer emerged from it, healing towards the oval stone.

"_**No**_!" Link yelled.

_**. . .**_

It was too late. The lazer had spread across the Omegon, powering it up again. The Omegon glew, reflecting it's dark light. A malevolent voice began laughing.

"_Finally, the time has come_!" Dark Link announced.

"_Dark Link_!" Marth called out, still holding onto Dark Samus's waist.

"I now declare myself victorious!" Dark Link declared. He then gazed down upon the doomed brawlers. He grinned.

"_Any last words_?"


	18. A Fading and An Awakening

**A/N: Hello, my fellow readers! The next chapter I post will be our last ;( But, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to continue this story. :') Thank you so much guys! Please, listen to sad music when you're reading this, and please read this story carefully, it would mean so much to me! ^^**

**Finale Chapter Upload(Estimated): December 4th-6th**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 17: A Fading and an Awakening**

Dark Samus kicked Marth off and ran off towards Dark Link, standing by him.

"_Samus, come back! __**Please**_!" Marth called out.

"It's not use. She won't listen to anyone except me." Dark Link said.

"_Samus, don't stay with him! Don't you remember me?! It's me, Link! Please, you have to come back_!" Link begged as he fell to his knees. Dark Samus simply turned towards the Omegon along with Dark Link.

The Omegon's tentacle arms began glowing as they squirmed around. Suddenly, purple lazers began emerging from them. Dark Link grinned.

_**. . . **_

The lazers pierced through Falco, Peach, Mario, and Marth. They all released a scream as the lazer traveled through their bodies. Link shrieked back in horror.

_Falco fell to the ground, his jacket was ripped along with his pants. His face was cold and he struggled to keep his eyes opened._

_Mario landed on his left shoulder, his hat falling off his head. Peach fell right next to his chest, her hair was slightly messy and her dress was ruined._

_Marth was the last to fall. His cape was shredded and he had tears in his tunic. He struggled to stand up, but he quickly collasped again._

_The brawlers began to fade, a light mist arising from them._

"_No_..." Link whispered as he crawled to Marth. "_Guys, please... don't go_!" Link begged.

"_All... is well, Link_..." Falco softly replied.

"_Yes... we all... have faith... in our dear... hero_..!" Peach whispered as tears streamed into her eyes. Link looked at her.

"You... _do_?" Link asked.

"_Please, Link... protect... our world_..!" Mario begged as tears rolled down his cheek. Both Peach and Mario slowly embraced each other. Link slowly picked up Marth, tears pouring into his eyes.

"_Marth, please... hang in there! You're strong_!" Link cried as his tears poured. Link then saw Falco, Peach, and Mario fade off, their mists rising into the air and vanishing.

"_No! Falco! Peach! Mario! Don't leave me! Please_..!" Link cried as he raised his hand into the air, still holding Marth with the other. Link then heard a soft inhale. He looked down to see Marth's eyes overwhelmed with tears.

"_Link... be... strong_..!" Marth choked as he tried to smile, his lips quivering.

"Marth, you and I both said we would get Samus back!" Link sniffed. "I can't get her back without you!" Link cried.

"_Link... please... take this_..." Marth said taking off his crown and raising it up towards Link. Link clutched Marth's hand.

"_Tell Samus... how much... you care for her... how much we all care for her... how much... __**I **__care for her_..." Marth softly said as he tears ran down his cheeks.

"Marth..." Link sobbed. Marth tried to smile.

"_Goodbye... my brother_!" Marth cried. He slowly closed his eyes... and faded off, his crown remaining in Link's hand.

"_Marth! __**Marth**_!" Link gasped as he saw his friend disappear. Link clutched Marth's crown as his eyes went blank.

"_No_..."

The Omegon began shooting lazers in every place, in every direction.

_Pit lowered his wings and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. "Lady... Palutena..." he whispered. He then faded off._

_ Ike struck his sword into the ground, falling to his knees. He clutched the base of the sword with both of his hands and rested his forehead on them. He slowly faded off._

_ Snake slid down a steel wall, taking out his communicator._

_ "Snake, please! Hang in there!" begged Mei Ling through tears._

_ "Sorry... Ling... please, think of me... everyday..." Snake cried as he faded off._

_ "Snake, no!" cried Mei Ling._

_ Everywhere, brawlers fell to the ground, saying their last words and shedding their last tears. A silence fell upon the whole world._

_**. . .**_

"No..." whispered Link as he held Marth's crown, his tears falling to the ground.

"_**NO!**_" Link screamed from the top of his lungs as he raised his voice towards the sky. Dark Link laughed maliciously.

"Everyone you ever knew have faded off into a deathly silence! The only one to blame is you, 'Hero of Time'!" Dark Link laughed. Link took out his Master Sword and charged at Dark Link. Dark Samus took out her Plasma Whip and struck at Link, making him fall back.

"You should be grateful, Link! See that brown choker around your neck? I wanted you to have it so you could survive the Omegon." Dark Link explained. Dark Samus came up by Dark Link, placing her hand on his chest. Dark Link wrapped his arm around her waist.

Link slowly sat up, struggling to keep his balance.

"Dark Link... _why_?" Link asked.

"You're oblivious to everything, aren't you?" Dark Link said. Dark Link then threw a deku nut at Link. Link's eye sight immediately became dark as he fell to the ground. His head became nauseous as he slowly turned his head to the right. He could see Dark Samus walking towards him.

Then he blacked out

_**. . .**_

"Gee, he's a scrunny little fella, isn't he? I pictured him... bigger." a voice said. Link slowly opened his eyes. He let out a small groan as he sat up.

"If you think he's scrunny, then what do you think of me?" Link heard Dark Link ask.

"Uh..." Wario replied. He then smirked at Link.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Wario teased as he went over to Link. Link lowered his eyebrows as he tried to stand up. He then saw Ganondorf, Bowser, and Dark Samus surrounding him. Dark Link grinned.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Dark Link asked as he sat on his throne, resting his chin in his hand. Dark Samus came and sat down on the floor next to Dark Link's throne.

"What have you done to Samus?!" Link questioned. Dark Link chuckled.

"She turned agaisnt everyone on her own free will... her _**dark**_ free will." he answered.

"_Give her back... give everyone back! __**Now**_!" Link ordered. Dark Link grinned as he snapped his fingers. Link suddenly heard walls shift harshly. He looked up to see dark rooms slowly light up. He gasped in horror and disbelief.

The brawlers who had vanished were inhabiting the dark areas. The arms and torsos were being held up by ropes as their heads were lowered. Not a single one of them moved a muscle. In the corner of Link's eye, he could see a prince dressed in blue. He quickly turned to that direction, raising his voice,

"_Marth! Marth, wake up_!" Link yelled. The prince of Altea did not look up. His head hung in slumber.

"No one can hear you, Link. You are truly all alone. _No one_ will come to save you. _No one_ will stand by your side." Dark Link described as he stood up and walked towards Link. Link could feel the anger in his heart arise.

"Who are you?!" Link questioned as he unsheathed his sword. Dark Link knocked it out of his hand, pushing him back down again.

"I am... _your brother_." Dark Link answered.

"...what?" Link asked, feeling his heart sink.

"You and I were seperated from birth..." Dark Link explained. "After seeing my horrid, dark appearance... I was thrown out. _Abandoned. Unloved_. You, however, were spoiled and given the title, 'Hero of Time'.

_I __**envied **__you._

_I was __**disgusted**__ by you._

_I __**hated**__ you._

Everything I could have had _you_ had instead. That is why I took everything away from you. An eye for an eye. You never hurt me physically so I returned the favor." stated Dark Link as he plumped back down in his throne seat. Link looked up at him.

"I don't believe you!" Link replied.

"You know in your heart that everything I've just said is true." Dark Link said. Link slowly looked at Dark Samus.

"_Samus... come back to me_." Link whispered. Link then felt a harsh kick on his head.

"How many times do we have to tell you, boy?!" Ganondorf yelled.

"How could you possibly get her back?" Ganondorf asked. Link slowly gazed into Dark Samus's eyes.

"..._Love_," he responded. Both Bowser and Wario laughed as Dark Link grinned.

"Ganondorf," started Dark Link. Ganondorf looked at Dark Link, who was looking at Dark Samus.

"Dark Samus, surrender your weapon," he ordered. Dark Samus stood up, dropping her ray gun, kicking it away. Dark Link then grinned at Ganondorf.

"Annihilate Dark Samus." Dark Link commanded.

"_**No!**_" cried Link as he tried to run to her, only to be held by Bowser. Ganondorf then walked over to Dark Samus, picking her up by her neck. Purple electricity engulfed Dark Samus as Ganondorf smirked.

_Link could finally hear it._

_He could finally hear her voice._

_Dark Samus's cries for help. Her yells of pain, her screeches of sheer terror. They were the sounds of death to him._

_ "Samus! __**Samus!**__ Please, leave her alone!" _Link cried through tears as he screamed. No response came from either villain as Dark Link continued to look on with pleasure.

Dark Samus continued to scream as the electricity flashed in the room.

"Ganondorf," Dark Link begun. "Enough," he finished. Ganondorf reluctantly dropped Dark Samus, releasing his grip on her. Dark Samus fell to the ground, her hair falling out. The only thing that could be heard were Link's soft sobs as Bowser dropped him to the floor.

Suddenly, Dark Samus began to slowly crawl to Dark Link.

"_Samus_..." Link softly said.

Dark Samus slowly rose to her feet, standing behind Dark Link. She then... _embraced_ him. Dark Link grinned.

"_No matter __**what**__ I do to her... she will always submit to my side. How could you possibly think you could get her back? Do you really believe that __**love**__ can cure her dark virus_?" Dark Link asked. Link sadly looked down, slowly burying his face into the palm of his hands. Dark Link began to laugh maliciously until a light blinded his eye.

A shimmer of light was coming from Link. Rays of golden light engulfed the dark room, emerging from the Triforce symbol on Link's hand.

"_What the_-?!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he shielded his eye from the light along with the others.

Energy sprung from the Triforce mark, a circle forming around Link. The energy then erupted, knocking back everyone, slamming them into the ground, making their backs hit the walls, leaving cracks and imprints in it. The room was destroyed, due to the impact of the energy burst. The throne chair was the only thing left standing.

Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser were all knocked unconscious from the impact, not able to hear anything. Dark Samus and Dark Link laid by each other. Dark Link struggled to get up, feeling as if his energy had been drained. He then heard Link approach him. Link harshly picked up Dark Link, looking into his eyes.

"_You cannot keep her from me_." Link repeated. He then threw Dark Link behind him, looking at Dark Samus. He slowly approached her, kneeling down to her. Link was then saddened by her expression.

_Fear_

_ Fear inhabited Dark Samus's eyes. Her lips were quivering, her shoulders were shivering and her heartbeat could be heard_. Link slowly reached out his hand.

"_Samus, don't be afraid of me..._" Link whispered. Dark Samus tried to crawl away, but Link grabbed her wrist. "_I'm sorry, Samus. But_..." Link softly said. He then closed his eyes, taking Dark Samus's other wrists and pinning her down to the ground. Dark Samus struggled desperately to get him off, but her arms were too weak. She kept her eyes shut.

"_Samus... please, listen to me! Do you remember the time I was falling off the waterfall and you jumped down to save me? You may have thought I was unconscious but I wasn't. I was still too weak to open my eyes. I was... scared..." _Link explained, tears welling up in his eyes. Dark Samus slowly begun opening her eyes.

"_And then I... heard your voice. _

_ I felt your warm embrace,_

_ I could hear your soft cries,_

_ I could feel your pure light!_

_ You saved me, Samus! You're my sister!" _Link softly said as he tears grew bigger. "_Please, Samus! Please, don't leave me like this!" _Link then gazed deep into her eyes.

"..._I love you," _He cried. He then closed his eyes, beginning to sob. His tears fell onto Dark Samus's cheeks, caressing her skin.

_**. . . **_

_For a moment, just a moment... Dark Samus's eyes turned blue. An angelic blue lied in her eyes, tears swimming into them._

_ "Link..."_ Dark Samus cried. Link quickly opened his eyes.

"..._I love you, too!" _Dark Samus cried. A warm light embraced her as she closed her eyes. Link slowly got off of her, watching the golden light surmount her. Link could feel the warmth from the light, as if it was surmounting him also.

The light slowly died down, revealing a figure. Link smiled as he recognized the woman he saw.

_ Samus lied there, her hair was a beautiful blonde, and her Zero Suit was blue. Her angelic, serene blue eyes gazed into Link's._

_ "Samus..."_ Link softly called. He then embraced her, landing into her arms, his tears falling onto her back.

"_I love you so much, my brother..." _Samus softly whispered as she held him. They continued to hold each other, letting their tears fall.

_**. . .**_

_"__**Enough!**_" a malicious voice yelled. Link and Samus quickly looked up. Dark Link stood there, his clothes were torn and his hat was gone.

"_Link... __**face**__ me_!" Dark Link challenged. Link looked down, then back at Samus.

"Link... don't!" Samus begged. Link tenderly smiled into her eyes, moving her bangs from her forehead. He gently kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her cheek. He slowly got up, picking up his Master Sword. He turned around, facing Dark Link.

". . . _**Fine**_."


	19. Final Chapter: A Great Defeat

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! T_T I apologize sincerely my readers, so many things came up that it kept me from uploading this chapter Monday! T.T I really hope you guys enjoy this final chapter! It's finally finished! I'm not really good at final battles, so yeah T_T Thank you guys so much and please leave a review! :')**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Ascension**

**Chapter 18: A Great Defeat**

Link opened his eyes to find himself floating in a black spacious haven. He looked below to see a dark abyss. He gasped in fear but quickly regained his composture. He looked around to see if anyone was with him. No one was there.

"_Don't worry, Link. You're not alone_." Link said aloud to himself.

"How can you be sure of that?" Dark Link announced. Link fervently searched the area to find him, but there was no sign of him. Link was then suddenly hit by a wave of some kind. Link let out a painful yell, flying off into the distance. Link stopped himself by placing his hands behind him.

"Everyone that you have ever known faded off into an everlasting slumber. They will never awaken." Dark Link said, hitting Link again with a sphere.

"I have Samus! And Zelda!" Link replied. Dark Link laughed.

"I will awaken Samus's Dark Heart. She will _never _return." Dark Link prophesied. Link was launched off by another sphere. After recovering, he took out his shield.

"No matter what you do... she will _always_ return to me. You may be able to destroy her body, but you will _never_ destroy her soul." Link replied.

"And what about everyone else? I've already destroyed them. No matter how _hard_ you call them, they will_ never _come back." Dark Link said.

"_**You're lying**_! Come out and fight!" Link challenged.

"I _am_, Link. Even if you do defeat me, what will you gain? You're friends are_** dead**_, Samus will evantually _**leave**_ you, and Zelda will be with _**me**_." Dark Link proclaimed. "_That is only natural_." he finished. Link covered his ears.

"_You're lying! No one will leave me_!" Link shouted.

"It is only natural for it to be that way," Dark Link replied. Link's bangs covered his eyes.

_There's no need for you to be so anxious, Link_

_ The good things about friends is that they'll always stay in your mind_

_ You'll always have me_

. . .

"_That's right_..." Link whispered.

"What?!" Dark Link asked.

"That's right!" Link shouted. "_Even if my friends __**are**__ gone, even if Samus __**does**__ leave me, even if Zelda __**wants**__ to be with you, the memories I've had with them will live with me __**forever**__! It will give me __**strength **__when I need it! The people I love could __**never**__ leave me truly! They'll __**always**__ return to me_!" Link confessed.

"_**What a fool you are!**_" Dark Link replied.

"_You can't win! You may be strong, but I'm the one who has strength! That is only natural!_" Link professed. He then began glowing hue colors and his eyes become a beautiful yellow color.

"_**What the**_-?!" Dark Link yelled. Dark Link suddenly appeared right in front of Link. Link raised up his hand, the Triforce symbol glowing. Dark Link then became stunned. A Triforce barrier laid in front and behind him. Link then took his sword and began to slash Dark Link, forces of energy being released.

Before his final slash, Link looked into the eyes of a terrified Dark Link. Link grinned. With his Master Sword, he sent Dark Link into the depths of the abyss below him.

"_I am never alone_..."

_**. . .**_

Samus stood on the ground, clutching her hands together. She prayed for Link's safety, for his survival. Her tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_Please, Link..._" Samus softly whispered.

"_Dry your eyes, Samus..._" A voice called out to her. She immediately looked up. A golden light shimmered through the ceiling, blinding Samus. She covered her eyes with her arms.

"_Open your eyes, Samus..." _the voice said. Samus slowly looked up. She saw a figure floating down.

"Link!" Samus called as she smiled up at him. Link smiled down at her. Once he descended to the floor, he looked at her. There was a tender gaze between the two as they stand across from each other.

"_Samus_..." Link whispered.

"_Link_..." Samus whispered back. The two ran into each other's arms, cradling each other.

"_He's gone, Samus... He'll never hurt us again. Never_." Link said into her ear.

"I'm so proud of you..." she replied back. Both pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. Link took out his Master Sword.

"Let's awaken everyone," he suggested smiling. Samus placed her hand over Link's on the Master Sword, smiling. They both lifted it up into the air, the Triforce symbol beginning to glow. The light shimmered through the room. Suddenly, all the brawlers appeared in front of Link and Samus, lying on the ground.

Mario was the first to wake up. Soon, all the other brawlers began to wake up.

"_Ugh... what-a _happen?" Mario asked. Peach rose up beside him. Samus walked over to them and smiled.

"_Samus-a! You're-a_ back!" Mario exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" Peach sighed. Samus helped the both of them up.

Link made his way to Marth, who was kneeling on the ground. Marth looked up at Link and smiled. Link smiled back, holding out his hand. Marth took it and stood up.

"I'm guessing you won?" Marth grinned. Link grinned back, nodding.

"C'mon, there's someone you should meet!" Link said. He guided Marth through the crowd to Samus. Marth could feel himself blush when he set his eyes of Samus.

"Wha-..." Marth stuttered. Link pushed Marth towards Samus. Marth let our a small yelp as he was pushed. He slowly looked into Samus's eyes. Her beauty took his breath away.

"_Um... hi..._" Marth softly said. Soon, he realized the whole crowd was watching him and Samus. Marth felt his blush grow pinker.

"_Hello_..." Samus greeted. "... _You were the one who was encouraging me to fight my Dark Heart... right?_" Samus asked. Her cheeks were a light pink. Marth awkwardly nodded. Samus smiled.

"_You really did come for me... Thank you..._" Samus said.

"_Samus..._" Marth softly whispered. He gently laid his hand on her cheek, slowly leaning in... _and he kissed her forehead._ Samus's cheeks grew a rosy red. The crowd was in awe as some people whistled. Marth gazed deep into her eyes.

"_I will always come for you,_" vowed Marth. Samus smiled, placing her hand on his, closing her eyes.

Link smiled at the two. Falco came up and picked Link up, hugging him. "Falco!" exclaimed Link and he smiled. Falco sat Link down.

"Everyone, let's commemorate this boy for his brave actions! Our new hero, Link!" Falco announced, raising up Link's right hand. The cheer began to chant and cheer for Link. The Hero of Time had never felt so happier in his life. Someone then caught his eyes. His eyes met a sweet, tender, blue pair of eyes.

"_Zelda..._" he thought to himself. He slowly made his way through the crowd, as well as the Hyrulian Princess. Once they came face to face, both Link and Zelda had tears. Samus watched from afar, happiness emerging from her heart. Link picked up Zelda, holding her tight in his arms.

"_I missed you so much, my princess..._" Link gently said.

"_As did I, my hero..._" Zelda whispered back. Everyone began to chant for Link again, cheering and whistling. Samus felt a grasp on her ankle. She looked down to see yellow electric mouse.

"_Pikachu_!" She exclaimed. She swooped the pokemon up and hugged him tightly. Marth smiled at the reunion between the two.

"_Daisy! Luigi_!" Peach exclaimed as she hugged her friends.

"Uh... _what-o _happen?" Luigi asked. Peach just smiled and giggled. All though the room, there was happiness, cheering, and victory. Everyone was happy. Everything was saved. Everything was perfect.

_**. . .**_

Everyone made it back to the Smash Palace successfully. Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser were locked in prison cells while everyone else was gathering at a celebration that was being held. Some people were feasting like crazy while others danced in the ball room.

"_**OPPA**__-Gangnam Style_!" a group shouted then crossed their arms, popping their legs up.

"How do they even_ know_ that dance?" Link asked laughing as he stood by Marth and Samus. The trio watched Zelda, Falco, Ike, Peach, Mario, and Pit do the popular Korean dance.

"I have no idea," Samus replied. A slow song began to play. Link grinned at both Samus and Marth.

"_Um... Samus_..?" Marth began as his cheeks grew red. "Would you like to... _dance with me_?" Marth asked.

"Oh, Marth... I'm sorry... I-I really don't know how to dance..." Samus responded awkwardly.

"_Oh_..." Marth replied sadly, looking away. Link rolled his eyes.

"**Lie. Of. The. Century!**" Link simply said. He gently pushed Samus into Marth's arms. Marth caught her around her waist and began to blush as well as Samus.

"..._Please_?" Marth begged blushing harder. Samus softened her eyes and nodded, smiling. Marth smiled and walked off with Samus, hand in hand. Link smiled and walked outside to the garden. Bushes with red roses blew in the wind. Link took in a deep breath, appreciating the silent wind for once. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around.

"_H-... Hi, Zelda_..." Link softly greeted. He didn't know why, but for some reason, she was more beautiful than before.

"Greetings, Link." Zelda replied, her cheeking glowing a light pink. Link, realizing that the slow song could still be heard, reached out his hand. Zelda smiled, taking his hand. He slowly pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulder and smiled up at Link.

"_Link... you really did save us all_..." Zelda said. Link smiled.

"It was because of you, Marth, and Samus that I was able to get the courage to defeat Dark Link." Link replied. "I'm so grateful I was able to meet everyone. Marth is now like, a brother to me. I love Samus, she's like my sister, and you..." Link paused. He began to blush and gulp.

"_You're everything to me_..." Link softly whispered. Zelda smiled brightly, laid her head on his shoulder. They stood in innocent silence when they heard footsteps approach them.

"_What a beautiful night sky_!" Peach gasped as she ran further into the garden, Mario, Marth, Falco, and Samus following her. Zelda giggled and went to stand by Peach. Samus walked up next to Link. Everyone was staring up into the sky.

"_Wow... it really is beautiful_..." Marth said. Mario and Falco nodded in agreement as Zelda and Peach tried to make out the constellations.

Link walked up behind Samus and embraced her.

"_I love you, Samus..._" Link whispered. Samus smiled, slightly blushing.

"_I love you, too..._" she whispered back. Link closed his eyes.

"_**Please... let it always stay this way... where everyone always stays by my side... where Samus will never suffer from a Dark Heart... let it stay this way... forever..."**_

**_A/N: It's over! :'O It's finally over! Y_Y Guys, thank you so much! You were always there for me! I hope you have enjoyed this story and I will certainly be making a sequel and I hope you all are able to read it! ^^ Thank you so much! Always and forever! :')_**

_SEQUEL TEASER!_

_In the depths of the abyss, Dark Link was on his hands and knees as his bangs covered his eyes. Anger was inhabiting them._

_"Samus... Zelda... I** will** come for you..."_


End file.
